I Exist Alone In Your Bed
by GoodyGumDrops
Summary: An orphaned commoner, Eve was sold off at the age of ten to be the playmate of Ramsay Snow. Young Ramsay grows fond of his stubby ignorant little toy after saving her one day. As the pair mature, Eve blossoms into an enticing young woman. How could he resist? She was, after all, his. He owned her. And his innocent Eve was not scared—she preferred it in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have been dying to write a GOT fan fiction exclusively for Ramsay/OC for such a long time now. I think it has something to do with the fact that his actor, Iwan Rheon, is such a babe...Anyway, my new OC is also a kind of…simple minded, but I like them that way. She has some sense, but she is not exceptionally smart. I feel as if Ramsay would like his girls a bit docile and I also feel as if he would have had to grow up with the girl in order for any true feelings to emerge. He is, after all, an undeniable fruitcake. I also added in my take on the background behind why he chases girls with dogs…you will see! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>- His Idea of Fun

* * *

><p>The harrowing image of the flayed man proudly displayed on the billowing banners lining the dirt paths of the Dreadfort was the first thing she had seen as a child when she was sent to live as a servant under Lord Bolton's house. She had only been ten at the time, and the display of the fleshless man on the banners made her skin crawl as the image was seared violently into the forefront of her memory. She did not want to live in this bleak and forsaken place, but she had no choice—her parents had both served Lord Bolton as servants. But now, they were both dead—taken by a fire in the night. With no other family and no place to belong, she was destined to the grim atmosphere of the Dreadfort to live out the rest of her days…as a playmate to Roose Bolton's bastard son, Ramsay Snow.<p>

Ramsay was thirteen, only three years older than she had been at the time. When she had first been introduced to him, she had been terrified. A group of female servants had taken her to a small room and had thrown a dull white frock on her shaking form. She was chubbier and shorter than other young girls, her baby fat having yet to depart from her little frame. Her long flaxen curls had been forcefully braided neatly and pinned down as her mossy colored eyes franticly shot about in an attempt to find any potential means of escape. Her normally pallid face was chalky as she felt sick to her stomach. When they had finished dressing her, she was escorted down a long hallway to the dining chamber where she had first met him...

* * *

><p>Lord Bolton himself had to force the boy to greet her in a friendly manner as Ramsay scoffed and ignored her entrance. There were whispers among the people about his…habits. The boy had a violent streak, and he took pleasure in torturing small animals he found for fun. Ramsay had no interest in playing with other children…especially a sniveling little girl whom he deemed a simple nuisance.<p>

For the first few months, he simply ignored her very existence. He went about his daily business as if she did not even exist. He did not want to be bothered with the notion of an insolent playmate—he was not some infantile fool and he could not see what benefit he could reap from such a useless little girl.

Young and unsure of what to do, Eve was conflicted—her duty was to entertain Ramsay and keep him occupied, but that was impossible to do when he shirked off her very presence and avoided her like the plague. She would have followed him around, as her duty entailed, but her legs were short and he was rather agile when it came to losing her within the cold empty corridors of the castle. She often chased after him, giving up her pursuit as she puffed and stopped for air. She had heard he spent his leisure time in the dark bowels of the dungeons or the eerily silent depths of the forest on the outskirts of the Dreadfort. She, however, was too cowardly to venture to those places alone in search for the vicious boy. He was rather scary himself…his icy blue eyes were callous and they held a hint of innate malice behind the deceitfully charming demeanor he put on in front of important guests. She did not want to get on his bad side or annoy him in any way.

She was rather relieved the boy chose to ignore her—it only meant that she would be safe from whatever malevolence and cruel intent he seemed to possess. And so, she wandered aimlessly around the Dreadfort in search of something to occupy herself with. She often spent time with the female servants in the kitchens. They were kind to her and she enjoyed helping make the pastries that they would serve at every evening meal. Before she left, the kitchen servants would always give her some of the warm pastries in thanks. And so, she ate the pastries by herself as she sat in solitude under a tree at the edge of the silent forest. It was peaceful as long as she did not actually enter the daunting forest. Her daily routine went uninterrupted and without sound or sight of Ramsay…until one particular day when she had been followed by a group of children on her way to the perimeter of the forest with her delicious pastries in tow. The other children always taunted her and refused to play with her because she was chubby and short. On this day, they had spotted her as she walked out of the kitchens with her little basket of fresh pastries.

"It's Eve the pig! Give us a snort, will you?! You are a pig, aren't you?" The children laughed and taunted her as she was pushed back against the tree she usually sat at. She remained silent, clutching her basket in fright as she focused her olive gaze down at her tattered little shoes. One of the children had a large dog by their side, its mouth foaming as it snarled at her viciously. One of the girls in the group seemed to cheer as she commanded the dog to attack. The dog was poised to launch itself at full force, its haunches raised and its bark ripping through the silence as the other children all began to laugh as Eve flinched back into the solid trunk of the tree behind her.

"Let's see how fast the little pig can run. Get her, boy!" The girl gave the order, and the dog launched itself forward. Dropping her basket, Eve took off running into the dark embrace of the forest. The deep forest was shadowy and disturbing, and it struck fear into her heart, but it was her only option. The trees and roots cut her pale flesh as she sprinted for her life, the dog right at her feet snapping its teeth and snarling as she cried out in fear. Her hair flew out of its braid as passing twigs and leaves became snagged and entangled in the long golden curls. _I am going to die! Gods please help me! _She screamed as she lost her footing and tripped on a raised root, falling flat on her face into the damp dirt and peat below. She scrambled back, whimpering as tears burned her eyes and stung the bleeding scrapes on her face as they streamed down her plump cheeks. The dog was closing in on her as she glanced back from her position on the ground to see it leap forward. This was it. She clamped her eyes shut and cried out. The fatal sensation of teeth clamping down on her never came as she heard the sound of an arrow loosen and the high-pitched whine of the dog before her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the sight before her blurred by salty tears and sweat.

Dark red liquid was pooling out from the dog's neck where a long arrow was lodged with certainty. The thick crimson liquid dripped out into the black fur of the dog as its body twitched on the ground—it was dead. Trembling, she scrambled back against a tree to distance herself from the bloody corpse of the dog. She heard heavy footsteps signaled by the crunch of dead leaves as someone approached. Opening her eyes, she was met with a sight that did not make her feel safe—the wicked blue stare of Ramsay Snow as he passionately admired the jolting form of the dog on the ground below. There was a wild smile on his face as his eyes lit up in glee at the dog's lifeless form. _He was enjoying himself._

Eve let out a hushed sob as she shook and shuffled further away, wanting more than anything to get away from the boy and his delighted state of captivation. Those wild eyes turned to her helpless form as his smile faded and morphed into a look of irritation and anger. He made his way over to her and brutishly tugged her arm up by the wrist as he dragged her shaking body behind him. Her wrist ached in pain as she cried out in agony at his harsh grip. As Ramsay passed the twitching form of the dog, he indifferently stepped on the tail without a care, a crunchy squish sounding as his boots crumpled the flesh as if it were merely a leaf beneath his feet. He huffed in anger as he turned around and forced her to look at him.

"You are my playmate. Mine to do with whatever I see fit. And I do not see it fit that what is mine is used without my permission. You're mine to torture!" Cold blue eyes seethed in anger as he turned back around and continued dragging her forward by the wrist. She cried silently as she tried to figure out why he was so furious. He had always ignored her before now. Why was he so angry?

* * *

><p>Ramsay had snapped. He heard the voices of the other children calling out "piggy" in the distance as he grinned to himself in gleeful anticipation. He continued dragging the sniffling form of the pudgy girl behind him as he internally seethed in anger. This forest was his playground, and she was his toy to do whatever he pleased with. True, he did not want an annoying little girl following him around as he killed and tortured for sport, but something about her being "his playmate" alone made him seethe at the thought of others teasing or torturing her for their own pleasure.<p>

Those children would learn their place. Eve was his little toy—whether he played with her or not, she was _his_. He released the soft and chubby little wrist he had been gripping with an iron hold as he drew his bow and aimed a sharpened arrow in the direction the yelling voices of the children had come from. A group of three children came into sight as his lips twitched upwards in delight at the expressions of fear that crossed their pathetic faces. He let his arrow loosen at the girl in the front as screams sounded out from the other two children. The girl fell, dark blood gurgling out of her mouth as the arrow found its home in the center of her neck. Ramsay's eyes lit up as the remaining two children stood frozen in fear, eyes bulging at the sight of the arrow lodged in their little friend's neck.

"Run little piggies," He lowly ordered in excitement as the two other children took off in horror, abandoning the fallen form of their little friend. Ramsay did not move forward an inch as he let loose two more arrows for each of the children. Neither got far as both arrows found the backs of their necks and their running ceased as each form crumpled over onto the forest floor with a sickening thud.

He turned back to the trembling form of the tiny but plump little girl as he furrowed his brow in disgust.

"You are quite the little piggy, aren't you? But you are my little piggy, Eve."

* * *

><p>Since Ramsay had spoken those words, she had not been parted from his side. He took her with him everywhere—to the unnerving dungeons as she watched him flay the screaming bodies of grown men, to the dark depths of the forest where he had garnered a new hobby...of chasing the children who taunted her for sport as he hunted them with hounds. He demanded she be by his side everywhere he went. He had even commanded she follow him into the privy as he relieved himself briefly. And it was all simply because he could do whatever he pleased with her. He enjoyed making her squirm and cry more than anything. It was quite amusing indeed. She always sobbed when he dragged her out into the woods to make her watch him as he hunted children with hounds in his new-found game. For some reason, he had no need to kill or harm Eve…he took the most pleasure simply from her presence...because he knew his actions disturbed her more than anything. He sighed to himself in content as he turned to see the short blonde girl following behind him. She was a chubby little thing…adorable in only a way parents could see<em>. Too bad her parents are dead.<em> Ramsay smiled to himself at the thought of her emotional turmoil. He continued walking, a skip in his step as he lead Eve to the dungeons. He rather enjoyed flaying men alive as she watched on in horror. He liked to watch her face plagued with anguish…to him, it was adorable in only a way he could see. Her quick steps and short round legs were adorable in only a way he was allowed to acknowledge. Her chubby face was his alone to taunt. Her name was only allowed to leave _his_ mouth. Because she was _his_.

* * *

><p>It had been seven years since Eve had first arrived as a frightened child in the home of House Bolton. She had been by Ramsay's side for seven years as he made her go everywhere with him. Now seventeen years of age, she had slowly outgrown her chubby frame. Her baby fat was now replaced by soft feminine curves and an ample chest and behind. Her face was still youthful, although the chubby cheeks of her childhood no longer remained. When she had turned eleven, Ramsay had insisted she wear her long blonde curls down, as her braided bun was an eyesore to him.<p>

Over the course of seven years, Ramsay had slowly become more possessive. He refused to let her go anywhere without him as her escort…that was, if he let her go anywhere that she wanted in the first place. Much like he had been doing since childhood, he still dragged her to the dungeons and the forest. He was, if anything, more cunning and blood-thirsty than he had been at thirteen. Only now, he was a young man of twenty. And he would go off with strange women in the night and sometimes during the day. He would never tell Eve what he was doing, but in those moments, he allowed her to part from him—as long as she did not leave her room.

In the seven years, Ramsay had not allowed Eve to come in contact with anyone besides him. It was, after all, her sole duty to keep him entertained. So she followed his orders and spoke to no one. In those seven years, however, there was information that he had withheld from Eve—important information that he refused to spoil his blossoming toy with. He never informed her about intimacy or anything he thought would spark her interest in men. He reveled in keeping her ignorant; keeping her innocent to the world and everything that did not involve him. If she knew what men and women did together and what he did to women...she would try to leave him. It had been hard for him, to avoid the temptress that emerged before his very eyes in the girl he had raised as his toy. She was perfect—unaware and unspoiled. He needed her to be ignorant, so that she would not know what her body did to men when they saw her. He did not want her to know what her body did to _him_ when he saw her—he wanted to be the one in power, he wanted her to stay innocent for as long as possible until she finally flowered…then he would have to at least tell his little creature then…and the look of horror on her face would be…_so delightful._

* * *

><p>Eve awoke in her bed, feeling rather sick as she felt pain in her abdomen. Slowly pushing her bed linens down, she was met with the sight of a large dark red stain at the center of her mattress. <em>Oh Gods! I…I am dying! <em>She desperately clutched at the fabric of her white sleeping dress, the length of the skirts also stained with deep red blood. Her inner thighs felt sticky and unpleasant as she franticly looked down in horror and saw blood caked on the white skin there. She was bleeding from…down there. She felt another aching pain strike through her abdomen as tears welled up in her eyes. _I am dying…I am going to bleed to death!_ Panicking, she called out for the only person she had spoken to for the past seven years.

"R-Ramsay! Ramsay!" She sobbed as she called his name. His bedchambers had always been at the end of the hallway. She waited a few seconds before the doors to her chambers burst open and Ramsay's form entered, blue eyes immediately fixated on the large red stain on the front of her white nightgown. She was hysterical as she collapsed into a tiny heap on the ground, sniffling as she clutched her abdomen in pain.

"Ramsay, I am bleeding...I am going to bleed to death! And it hurts," She cried out more so as she eyed the blood stain on her gown one more, her soft mossy eyes brimming with tears. Ramsay grinned madly, amused by her ignorant innocence. _She is a rather late bloomer. _Ramsay had been waiting for this moment since she had turned thirteen, but years and years passed by as he had been starting to think she was infertile and she would never have her first moonblood. But now, the moment had arrived, and he was giddy with excitement at how he easily he could twist her perception of the situation. He put on a grave expression, kneeling down beside her shaking form as his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"Yes, this is very serious indeed. You are bleeding from between the legs, yes?" He had to fight the mean-spirited smile that threatened to spread across his face as she nodded furiously, wide eyes looking up at him as she awaited his advisory.

"No Maester can help with this…Eve, you are going to bleed to death…There is no stopping it…I am sorry," As he spoke, the hope in her eyes was crushed as she began sobbing uncontrollably once more. She honestly thought she was going to die. Ramsay could not help but find the pitiful girl before him absurdly daft. It was his own doing, but her ignorance was quite incredible_. Priceless, really_. This was going just as he had planned. He put on a false look of reluctance as he pet her golden curls.

"Don't cry love. There is a cure for this ailment of yours. It will come during every cycle of the moon. But…I have something that will allow the bleeding to cease within a few days' time," Pale green eyes shone with tears as her beautifully gullible face looked up at him, desperate to hear how he could save her. He smiled.

"I love you, my little Eve, you know that, right?" He questioned her as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. He felt his cock harden. _This was going to be fun._

"My little pet, you have been so obedient over the years…I do enjoy your company," He carried on with his speech, stroking her soft curls as he wiped a tear from her pillowy cheek. _She was such a fool. _But she was his fool.

"Do not be afraid…I will help you…But it will require you to be in a state of…undress," He fought to keep his eyes from trailing down her body as she gasped at his words. He needed to feign indifference. She looked doubtful now. _Perhaps she is not as daft as I thought._

"…If I remove my nightgown, will you be able to save me? Please, Ramsay," She shyly shuffled out of her bloody dress, blushing and covering her breasts with both arms as she used the dress to shield her legs and the bloody spot between her legs from his sight. His cock twitched in its confinement as his eyes hungrily took in her pale supple flesh. She was looking down, so she could not see the savage desire that was evident in his hot gaze. He smiled cruelly as he decided to drag on her unknowing humiliation.

"It would also require me to undress as well…and I would have to…use this," He slowly motioned to the bulge within his trousers as her eyes met the sight of his arousal. She looked afraid, but he had trained her better than that. She shuffled nervously.

"Please Ramsay, anything! Just please help me. I do not wish to die so young," She begged him as she tore her eyes away from the sizeable bulge. _This is just grand._ He had her begging as she unknowingly was sealing her fate to lose her virtue to him…All because she was under the impression that she was going to die. She was utterly hopeless but his to play with. He decided perhaps he would take things slowly. I will not claim her maidenhead just yet… _This _was his idea of fun.

"I do not wish for you to die, either, my sweet. I will help you," He smiled down at her and she hugged him with all of her might.

"Thank you, Ramsay! I owe you my life!" She cried as she embraced him, her rounded naked breasts pushing against his chest as he fought off an aroused shudder. She was so soft. He couldn't wait to break her. But of course, this was a life or death situation…_What ever shall we do? _He eyed her pouty red lips, knowing exactly what he wanted first. He would save the best for last. He wanted to defile every last part of her before he reached the true essence of her womanhood. But he wanted that when she was not having her monthly blood. After all, he wanted to see her blood when he took her virtue. And he had waited seven long years. He was a patient man.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more to come! Ramsay is such a diabolical man. Always taking what he wants. Eve is kind of in a tough spot. Ramsay pretty much has her trained to follow him like a lap dog. Anyhow, please favorite and follow. I also enjoy reading reviews, thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. If you all want to know where I got my title for the story and what many of the future chapters will reference, it was inspired by the song "Haunt/Bed" by **The 1975**. Feel free to go listen to the song, but here are some of the lyrics that inspired this story:

_Fuck me if you must then_

_Treat me like an old friend_

_I can't exist within my own head_

_So I exist alone in your bed…_

_If you could only hear what I've said_

_You'll see_

_I'm not scared…_

The song inspired me to write a dirty fanfic with Ramsay involved because some of the lyrics are quite melancholy and soothing at the same time. It is a contradiction that I believe works for the "romantic" situation with Ramsay. I think Ramsay is wicked, but unlike Joffrey, he is wicked in an almost admirable way. Ramsay does his own dirty work…and _enjoys_ doing it. Anyhow, here is the new chapter. It will obviously contain mature content, it is an M fiction and we are dealing with Ramsay after all...everything about him should be rated M or above. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>- A Sound Sleep

* * *

><p>Ramsay wanted to snicker in sick delight as the pretty little blonde lowered her head and kneeled before him. He did not, however, anticipate the hesitant expression she gave him. He almost felt bad for tricking her so…<em>Almost.<em>

Eve looked up at Ramsay, searching for guidance. She felt disgusted with herself…Something felt _wrong_, but it was Ramsay…Almost everything felt wrong when _he_ was involved. All she knew was that the bleeding between her legs was frightening and she did not want to die. He looked down at her from his standing position, his blue gaze as close to what one would describe as "soft" as it could get. She had never seen what a man had in his pants before. It was quite large, and she wasn't sure if all men even looked the same as Ramsay did. She looked up for a sign of what to do as Ramsay just smiled down at her.

"Looks rather like a sausage, doesn't it love? Remember, no biting," His tone seemed almost amused as he tapped her on the nose like a puppy and snapped his teeth together in a playful manner. She frowned.

_There_, she saw it in his eyes. He was lying to her. That sick gleeful look present upon his face gave him away. She backed away from him, covering herself with the bloody night dress once more as she shook her head and glared at him.

"Ramsay, tell me the truth. I'm not really going to die, am I?" The man smiled at her but sighed in annoyance and buttoned his trousers back up, stuffing the hard bulky part back in as he rolled his eyes. _So she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was. _He internally cursed her for noticing, but he had to hide his disappointment. He grinned at the memory of her kneeling before him. She had almost done it too…

"You were really going to wrap those pretty little lips around my cock. You tell me, my pet. You are not dead, yet you are still bleeding like a gutted pig," His wild eyes were filled with amusement as she slapped him hard on the cheek. His manic grin grew. _Feisty little thing._

"What were you having me do, then? Why am I really bleeding, Ramsay? Please Ramsay, I need to know," She slowly shrunk back down as she realized she had just slapped him. His eyes held the same amount of intensity as they usually did, but she could not detect the underlying emotion behind them. He seemed eerily calm as the smile present on his face grew wider despite the aggressive red mark swelling on his left cheek.

"You're a _woman_ now, sweetling. _Women_ bleed once every moon cycle as a sign they are fertile," He smirked wildly as he then gave her his interpretation of a woman's monthly blood.

"It's a sign that you're ready to take a man's cock," He knew she did not know what he was talking about when he mentioned intimacy in such a vulgar manner, so his grin grew wider as a dumb and thoroughly confused expression crossed her pretty little face. How _pleasantly_ unaware of her…

"I am fertile…but what does that mean?" She just stared at him with those wide green eyes, painfully ignorant of everything. And it was all his doing. _He_ had made her what she was. And that thought alone gave him immense pleasure.

"Don't you worry your pretty little golden head about that, my pet," He lightly tugged at one of her curls and took delight when she did not flinch away.

"All you have to do…"He brought the curl to his nose, lightly inhaling her scent as he gave her a bored look.

"…Is simply look pretty and obey me," He yanked on the curl violently before walking away nonchalantly, leaving her as she yelped in pain and held her head in agony.

The doors to her chambers slammed shut as Eve was left alone in her bloody mess. He had not told her what to do…but _at least_ she knew she would not die. In that moment, she wished she could have the guidance of another woman…but Ramsay would never allow it. She was not allowed to speak to another soul besides him. _Selfish Bastard_.

Ramsay was the only friend she had ever known…given the circumstances. As much as she tried to truly hate him, she could not—he was sick in the head, and beyond selfish and conniving, but he had saved her life when she was a child. Her place in life was beside him…and she knew no other purpose. She knew he was a monster; she was aware that what he did and made her watch was revolting and wrong…But she could not help but love him.

She sobbed heavily as she realized how sickening her true feelings were. If only the world knew the things she had seen…the horrors she had witnessed at the cruel hands of Ramsay. The thing that most disturbed her, though, was that she felt most secure with Ramsay despite it all…_I'm not scared._ She sobbed harder.

* * *

><p>It had been a week's time since she had first begun bleeding. The blood had now stopped, and she felt relieved that she would no longer have to walk around with a woven cloth between her legs anymore. Ramsay had not raised a finger to help her, and he had made no further mention of her supposed "<em>fertility<em>". She wondered if he had forgotten. If he hadn't, he did not seem to care one bit. She kicked her legs out from the chair she was sitting in, trying to find something to distract herself with as screams were heard on the far side of the room. She glanced up briefly, taking in the sight of an old man tied down grotesquely on two wooden beams as Ramsay stood at his side brazing a sharp dagger. She immediately directed her gaze towards the dusty floor of the dungeon once more as she tried to ignore the sudden cry of the man and the wet peeling sound of flesh. She had almost managed to block out the hideous cries when she heard Ramsay call over to her in a chipper tone.

"Eve, my love! Come look and see! This old man's skin cuts like butter!" She ignored his giddy call, knowing full well that he never truly intended for her to go over and witness his _carving_. He just liked to taunt her with his words as he let her imagination and the sounds do the rest. It was, perhaps, even more disturbing than watching.

She grimaced and hummed an old hymn to herself, trying to mind her own business as Ramsay went about his malicious game. She wished he would have let her bring her needlepoint so she would have something to do…

Ramsay's smile faded as he soon grew bored of torturing and flaying the old shriveled prisoner. He looked over to the side where his little toy sat. She appeared very much out of place in a small chair in the corner of the dark, dank dungeon. Her long blonde curls and pale face seemed to glow in an ethereal manner as she kept her green gaze at her feet. Such a precious sight, his Eve was. He loved seeing her beauty against the cold stone walls of the dungeon. She belonged in the warm sunshine, not this dark forsaken place where the screams of men echoed through the empty chambers. _Too bad_ for her he _liked_ it this way.

He thought back to the week before. She wasn't as dumb as he had originally thought…If he had trained her properly, she would have taken his cock in her pretty mouth without question. He thought he had figured her out…He had trained her, after all. And so he took his forward strategy back a bit to lure her into a false sense of security. She had most likely been confused for the past week. He had intentionally neglected to provide a detailed account of her situation and the actions she had come close to performing. The less his little Eve knew, the better.

He walked over to the corner she was obediently sitting in, her large eyes glancing up at him as she gave him a blank look. She was far too precious…It made him want to _bully_ her.

"Come, come, little Eve. We have places to be, people to kill," He eyed her wildly as she stood without complaint, the top of her head only reaching his shoulders. He admired how short his little Eve was compared to him. _Like my own ragdoll._ He _really_ wanted to bully her now.

"You have stopped bleeding, have you not?" He stared at her face, gauging her reaction. She lowly nodded and refused to meet his eyes as she squirmed. He _so loved_ the thrill of making her uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to explain it again, sweetling?" He questioned her, the saccharine quality in his voice hiding his more insidious agenda. Of course he would never truly explain such matters to her. He just wanted to push her in the right direction…_to nudge her towards his bed_. And what better way to do that than to confuse and embarrass the very sense out of her?

Eve was taken aback by Ramsay's sweet tone of voice. She eyed him, trying to hide the suspicion in her stare as she attempted to decipher the intent behind his icy blue eyes. He gave her a wide-eyed look, considerately waiting for her reply. He looked so innocent…but she wondered if he truly meant to assist her. Growing up, the only time Ramsay seemed sincere was when he wanted to reap benefit from something or to _tease_ her in some manner. But…what more could he possibly gain from her by doing so? She was already his…he could just order her to do something and she would have to follow. And so, she bought his façade of sincerity, and slowly nodded.

His lips wickedly twisted upwards, looking very much like a genuine smile. This was going rather in his favor. He licked his lips.

"You are fertile…which means you have garnered a new…duty," He chose his words carefully as he did not want to completely frighten her.

She gave him a quizzical look, clearly waiting for him to elaborate. He continued, containing his excitement at how well she was responding to his deceit.

"I have _dreaded _this moment, Eve. Tell me, do you know why it is improper for us to share the same bed, sweet one?" He asked her innocently as her lovely face turned deep in thought. She actually had to think about the reason...how _sweet._

"Because…only husband and wife share a bed?" She looked at him hopelessly as she mustered up the most logical answer she could manage. He had to restrain the urge to simply laugh in her face as he found her purity painful. Instead, he put on a supportive mask of compassion and earnest concern.

"No, dear. Because women are fit to share a man's bed when they are fertile…when they finally begin their moon blood," He lied through his teeth and from her expression, she completely believed his answer. He had her now.

"Which is why…from now on, you will be sleeping in my chambers with me," He said it as if it was a typical occurrence. She would not deny him—she believed every word of the lie that he had practically just spoon-fed her. Her eyes widened in confusion and surprise, but she did not show any signs of doubt.

"In the same bed? But…why?" She did not know what to think. Customs were very strange…She had always wondered why men and women were separated. What was the purpose? Ramsay had no reason to lie…He _had_ to be telling the truth. Plus he was the only person she knew…But what was the purpose of sharing a bed? How did her bleeding have anything to do with sleeping in the same bed as Ramsay?

She did not understand, but she decided to trust the man before her. He had always looked after her… he was all she had…So she automatically _had_ to trust him. There was no choice in the matter. Ramsay looked down upon her with those shockingly blue eyes as he came in close to embrace her smaller frame. She wanted this to be true…She hoped he was being sincere. She blushed at his close proximity. It was nice when he was gentle—it only amplified her unconditional love for the man. She loved _this_ part of Ramsay.

"Sweet little Eve. My little Eve. You'll see…It is quite pleasant really," He smiled down at her. _For me at least. _

"Do not worry, I will show you how to properly perform your duties, love," His eyes trailed down her curves as she stared at the dark splatters of red blood staining his shirt, unaware of his intense scrutiny.

The iron door to the dungeon creaked open as one of Bolton's men entered. Ramsay's eyes turned in anger as he saw the approaching man. He softly took Eve's chin in his hand and directed her to meet his gaze as his harsh expression morphed into a gentler one.

"Go on, my sweet. Off to your new chambers you go. And we both know which chambers I speak of," He gently released her chin as he hardly patted her head like a dog, ushering her out of the dungeons as he watched the back of her little blonde head leaving hastily.

When she had left, he eyed the man his father had sent in impatience, taking the note in the man's hand as he opened it to read. He grinned like a madman. Theon Greyjoy was planning on taking Winterfell. He would have to ride out and deal with this Greyjoy nuisance as his father commanded…Then perhaps he would gain Lord Bolton's favor. He would take leave in the morn. But first, he had to figure out what to do with the buxom little blonde that was waiting in his chambers.

* * *

><p>As she entered Ramsay's bedchambers, she felt nerves in the pit of her stomach as she slowly shuffled in. She had never seen or been in the man's private bedchambers before…He only came here with strange women on various occasions…and every time, she had always heard the screams of the women sound through the empty hallway as she tried to sleep in the night. Some of the women never left…but she recalled that on multiple occasions, Ramsay had chased the same women down with hounds for sport in the forest. She was forced to watch as she wondered what Ramsay had done to them in the mysterious and ominous room that she was now expected to live in as well.<p>

She imagined that he tortured them…but there was no sign of equipment in the room that would indicate such an activity took place. There was simply a bed at the center of the wall on the far end of the spacious room. She did not understand…there was nothing daunting or horrifying about Ramsay's room at all.

The bed was quite normal—a large king sized mattress with a simple wooden frame and head board. It was plain and harmless in appearance…Perhaps the screams had come from an adjacent hallway…Eve slowly killed that idea as she knew the screams had most certainly originated from behind the intimidating doors of Ramsay's bedchambers. She felt horrified at the thought of Ramsay torturing women in his room. Whatever acts he committed in this nearly empty chamber…they could not have been pleasant. She cringed at the notion of having to share the same bed at night with Ramsay. The very thought of sleeping in a vulnerable state while Ramsay was at her side did not sit well with her; she loved Ramsay, that she could not deny, but she did not trust he wouldn't do something mean to her in her sleep. She recalled he had mentioned something about her new "duties". She shuddered in fear. What sick amusement did Ramsay possibly intend to garner from having her sleep in his bed? Wouldn't she be bothersome? She snorted to herself as she pictured rolling over and crushing Ramsay while she slept. It was quite the ludicrous image.

Knowing the man, he would most likely conjure up some cruel games to entertain himself with on her behalf. Would he smear blood on her face as she slept? Or worse—rudely awaken her in the night with an ice bucket of dirty water?

As she ran through the list of all the mean-spirited tricks Ramsay was most likely planning to use against her, the large doors on the far side of the room burst open with a loud creaking, revealing the man to whom the room belonged. She gulped at the sight of his smiling face. He seemed _very_ pleased. That was automatically a sign that made her nervous. The room suddenly seemed claustrophobic, his very presence the all-consuming source of fearful uneasiness. _He_ made the bedchambers scary— demanding her attention as his gleeful blue eyes traversed her form in a peculiar manner. His grin was unsettling…it usually signaled that he had some sick plan in store. He slowly turned to the doors, shutting them securely and latching the iron locking mechanism on the side as he lowly hummed a chipper tune to himself. She did not like this one bit as she recalled in her mind the shrill screams of the women she had heard in the past.

Ramsay eyed his little Eve as she stood frozen before him, trapped like a stupid little rabbit in a tar pit. Seeing her standing nervously before the foot of his bed made him twitch in excitement. He continued to hum delightedly—knowing it would only serve to intimidate her further as he so loved to watch her fidget in worry.

"Sweet Eve. Silly little Eve—quivering in your skirts like you've seen a ghost. It's only _me_, love," He slowly approached her as he taunted her anxious trembling. He knew very well she was intimidated by his entrance. He walked right past her, going over to harshly plant himself on the end of his mattress. He sat at the foot of his bed, eying her playfully as he patted his lap.

Her frantic green eyes alternated hesitantly between his smiling face and the more menacing sight of his lap. What was he up to? With no choice, she cautiously trooped forward, shuffling awkwardly onto his lap, her back facing him as she sat forward, more terrified as she could no longer see his facial expressions or movements. She heard his lively humming rumble in her ears as he breathed out behind her, blowing into her left ear as she shuddered and took in a sharp breathe. He chuckled and she could just envision the sadistic smile on his face.

Ramsay said nothing, only adding to her inner turmoil as she tried to piece together what he was doing. It was very unnerving when he remained silent. She felt his legs shuffle from underneath her as he moved them so she was only sitting on one of his thighs, her legs spread slightly as his one thigh was nestled snugly between her legs. She tried to adjust herself, feeling uncomfortable at the sensation of his leg pressing so intimately against the spot between her legs as her body's weight naturally pushed down on him.

Adding to her discomfort, she felt as if she were about to fall off of his lap onto the stone floor below. Before she could squirm out of the position, however, he began to tap his heel against the floor, causing his leg to rapidly jolt up and down. Sitting on the thigh, her body was thrust upwards rapidly as she panicked and grasped the surface of his thighs for support. She heard him snicker under his breath as his hands wrapped around her waist from behind to prevent her from falling...And from escaping him. She helplessly bobbed up and down on his shaking leg as he tapped his heel, the sensitive area between her legs slamming down on the surface of his hard thigh with every motion. It felt strange. Her cheeks heated up as she felt something tingly. It felt… nice, and she could not describe it. She frowned at the foreign feeling as she could not ignore the fact that _Ramsay_ was the one causing the sensation. What was he doing? Why was he bouncing her on his lap…and why did it feel so strange?

Ramsay smirked from behind the bouncing blonde on his thigh as he thrust his heel up and down on the floor, his eyes trailing down to her spread legs as her rounded bottom went up and down on his thigh. He could feel the warmth coming from the precious spot between her thighs as his cock jolted in delight. He ignored it, however, as he focused on his task at hand. He wanted to confuse his little pet and leave her curious. He heard soft pants coming from her as he continued to bounce her up and down on his thigh, the contact with his leg causing friction and pressure on her virgin cunt. He contained his sick delighted laughter. She had _not an inkling _of what he was doing. His blue eyes trailed down to where his hands were circled tightly around her womanly curves. _Perhaps_ he could move this along faster? His hands at her hips gripped the soft flesh harder as he pushed her body down with more force, adding to the motion of his leg. He rocked her forward to add more friction as the wonderful reward he was searching for sounded loudly through his bedchambers.

"A-Ah!" A loud feminine pant escaped her mouth as she began to instinctively rock her hips with his movements, squirming around on his lap wantonly as she tried to gain more contact with the leg between her thighs. He grinned.

"What ever is the matter, my sweetling? Are you quite alright?" He asked innocently from behind her as he slowed his leg's tapping down, lessening the motion that had caused her pleasure. She writhed harder against his thigh, her hips grinding shamelessly as her body begged for the contact once more. She panted and huffed, clearly frustrated and utterly confused with her body's uncontrollable reaction.

"R-Ramsay," She didn't know what was happening to her as Ramsay stopped moving his leg completely. She whined as she felt a hot throbbing between her legs. Her body continued to grind against his leg, and she fervently blushed in embarrassment, unable to control herself. Ramsay had done something to her…and she yearned for him to continue as the throbbing between her legs was almost painful now. She felt her long locks move to the side as Ramsay brushed them away from her neck, slowly kissing her pulse point as she jerked more on his leg. She felt his warm lips curl into a smile on her neck as the sensation sent shocks down to her core. He brought his mouth up to her ear, gently grazing the side as she shuddered. He whispered softly.

"You are mine," And with those words, he thrust his thigh up one more time as she cried out in pleasure.

"Ramsay!" She screwed her eyes shut as she saw white. She was in bliss, but she felt like she was going to faint at the same time. _Had he killed her?_ The euphoric haze lasted for a few seconds more before she slowly became aware once more.

What had just happened? What had he just done? Utterly confused and slightly terrified, she scrambled forward, falling out of his lap as he finally let his grip on her hips loosen. He chuckled as she fell forward at his feet, the soft weight on his thigh lifted as he looked down at the damp spot on the fabric of his trousers where her legs had embraced his thigh.

"What a mess you've made, you naughty girl. You're a rather messy one, aren't you?" He motioned to his pants as she looked on in horror, suddenly aware of the slickness between her legs. She looked down at her dress in horror, a section of the pale skirts dampened as her cheeks heated in embarrassment. What had she done? She felt utterly bewildered and mortified at the mess she had made on Ramsay's lap. Had she wet herself? She felt horrified with herself as Ramsay merely stared at her with his delighted smile and wild blue gaze. She knew he was quite demented, but why did he seem so pleased? What in the seven hells had just happened?

Ramsay knew exactly what was running through his little pet's mind right now. He let her think upon whatever conclusion she wanted. It was simply magnificent to let her believe she had urinated on him. The look of horror that spread across her pretty features as she buried her red race in her hands gave him immense pleasure. He would not tell her what he had just done to her. He would not yet tell her that the dampness was the result of her arousal. He licked his lips as he eyed her hungrily. She was quite the gusher. How _fun_ that would be! But for now, his fun was temporarily over. He would take leave for Winterfell in the morn. And so, he ushered his horrified little pet to bed.

"Come, dearest. It is your bed time. Too much _excitement_ for you in one day," He lightly ordered her to bed as he stood and made his way over to a connecting room on the side of the chambers. He emerged wearing a new pair of breeches and…no shirt. She threw her gaze away at the sight of his bare chest as he rolled his eyes. She had seen him without a shirt on numerous occasions growing up together. Her innocence could be quite bothersome sometimes. He threw a warm-looking white nightdress at her.

The garment hit her square in the face as she quickly grasped it and shuffled awkwardly off to the connecting room to change, the slickness between her thighs obviously causing her discomfort.

Ramsay held in a laugh at her strange shuffling as he climbed into bed, deliberately lying in the center of the soft mattress despite the abundance of space. He lazily watched Eve as she reentered the room, her long golden locks braided to the side as the white garment hugged her curves. He feigned innocence as she saw him in the middle of the bed and furrowed her brow. Reluctantly, she climbed on the bed, placing herself as far from him as possible on the side. He rolled his eyes once more. Did she really think she could get away from him? He rolled to the side, grabbing her tiny body and pulling her flush against him in the center of the bed as her back faced him. She froze nervously, the close proximity of Ramsay making her beyond uneasy. How was she supposed to sleep? She dared not even begin to question the firm bulge that rested against her bottom as Ramsay pet her head affectionately.

"Sweet dreams, my Eve," He softly sounded to her as she drifted off sleepily despite her fear. Ramsay's scent was warm like pine needles as the heat emitting from his chest at her back and the soothing sensation of his hands in her hair lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all! And if you want, go check out the song that inspired this fan fiction. To me, it adds dimension to the concept I have laid out in my head! Anyhow, I will update as soon as possible, but I also have another GOT fan fiction I am working on as well! Favorite and review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter. I love writing the crazy Ramsay. I like to keep him unpredictable and pleasantly cruel. He's not going to go all soft, but he will show his gentle side which is exclusively for Eve. They are, after all, bound together by a twisted and deeply rooted bond. Enjoy!

**Warning**- This fan fiction contains mature language and content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong> - Her Nightdress

* * *

><p>Eve awoke with a startled flinch. At her back, she felt the unnerving sensation of Ramsay's warm body as he held her close. His hands were wrapped tightly around her hips, keeping her bottom pushed up against the same strange bulge that she had felt in the night. She flushed, frozen in place as her muscles clenched up in an anxious attempt not to move. As her back was facing him, she could not see his face—there was no indication of what his motives were. She nervously concentrated on remaining as still as possible, scrunching her eyes shut as she hoped he would just let her go. <em>Is he awake?<em>

Feral blue eyes lit up in unnoticed excitement when he felt and witnessed the waking jolt of his beloved pet. Her sudden motion caused her rounded rear to press further into his groin as he closed his eyes in pleasure, his nostrils flaring as he kept his breathing normal. His mouth twisted upwards in a mean-spirited grin when her tiny body instantly froze up when she became aware of him behind her. As hard as she tried to remain still, her body trembled in fear like a little animal on the more…unfulfilling side of the hunt.

He quickly grew bored of watching the back of her blonde head as she subtly shook in front of him. He was feeling rather annoyed that morn. He would, after all, be departing to deal with the Greyjoy business within the hour. He would have to leave her in the Dreadfort all by herself. The poor thing would be positively lost without him. And he would be dreadfully bored and restless without her by his side. He grinned, bearing his teeth. _Why not have a bit of fun? _With no warning, he raised his mouth to her ear.

"Do you like your new bed, my sweet?" He suddenly whispered in her ear, causing her body to rise in surprise as she almost flew off the mattress, his hands holding her down by the supple waist.

"Ramsay! You're awake. You scared me!" She brought her hands to her chest, trying to calm herself as his close proximity was not helping in any manner. Franticly, she leaned forward, trying to break free from his hold. His grip at her hips only tightened as he came forward once more to assault her with his low voice in her ear.

"A bit jumpy, are we not? I assume you slept rather well then. You're quite the energetic little thing this morning," He grinned as he felt her shudder at his breathe in her ear. This game was rather _fun_. But alas, it would soon have to end. He would take leave for Winterfell soon.

"Ramsay. L-let go, please," Eve carefully begged him to release her in a weak voice as she once more tried to move herself forward. His fingers clenched down tightly on her flesh, causing her to yelp in pain. He pulled her lower body closer, slamming her against him as she tried to remove herself once more. Her body was now wriggling and thrashing in his hold, only stimulating him further as her provocative backside pressed and moved against his hardened manhood through the fabric of their clothing.

Before he could lose himself, he let her go, watching her with viciously hungry eyes as she franticly scrambled to the other side of the bed, falling off the side with a thump as she mindlessly tried to further herself from him. Her legs had been tangled in the bed linens, and as she tried to stand, she tripped on the unruly pile of sheets twisted around her ankles and landed hard on the stone floor.

Despite the minor pain in her side, she continued to shuffle away from the bed when she felt the sheets around her ankles roughly tug, taking her back towards the bed. She panicked, hands gripping the flat surface of the solid floor as she desperately tried to resist the pull. Her hands slipped, however, and she found herself being dragged back as she felt a hand grip her ankle as the bed linens were pulled away from her legs. Looking back, she was met with the amused face of Ramsay looking down at her from the bed as he slowly pulled her back to him by her ankle. She gave a frustrated whine when she realized he was playing one of his games. Frightened by his wild eyes, she decided it would be best to simply play along with his strange and alarming game.

"I slept well, Ramsay…The bed is very soft," She could not hide her trembling when he had finally hoisted her up onto his lap. She did not like her new position, and his pleased smile only added to her discomfort.

"Good, then! You'll stay here until my return!" He roughly kissed her forehead, his blue eyes bright, before he stood and harshly deposited her on the mattress. Her heart thumped furiously as he lunged forward and began to tear the flimsy fabric of her nightdress off her shaky body. She screamed as she tried to get away.

Ramsay laughed when he finally yanked the garment off of her body, her form shaking from exposure to the cold room. He caught a quick glimpse of her rosy nipples, hardened by the frigid air, before she hastily covered her breasts with both arms. He licked his lips and smiled gleefully as she shuffled back, her body pressing into the headboard as she shook and tried to cover her creamy skin. It was such a tempting sight…and he would never admit it, but he adored her. He would _wait_.

"Are you cold, my sweet?" He held her nightdress to his nose as he inhaled her soft scent—like dewy chamomile and honey.

Eve's brow furrowed. He was teasing her. Her pale flesh broke out into goose bumps as she shook from the harsh cold. He had taken the only garment she had. She gave a hesitant nod as she tried to read the intent behind his elated eyes and smile. He pressed the white nightdress softly to his cheek before he held it out and shook it mischievously before her quivering form.

"I think I will keep this," His blue eyes went from the dress to her trembling form, teasing her as she eyed the nightdress longingly.

"Ramsay, I have nothing to wear…" She pleadingly looked at him as she tried to calm her shaking voice. He merely gave her an innocent look as he threw the bed cover at her.

"Keep warm, my pet. It will be _rather cold _and _lonely _in here without me. Don't fret, I will be back to warm you soon enough. You are not to leave this room until then," He turned on his heel, leaving the bedchambers with her nightdress clutched between his fingers as he twirled it around in delight.

The large wooden doors slammed shut with a loud boom before she heard the outer latch bolt down. _She was locked in._ Freezing, she grasped the bedcovers and wrapped herself in a tight cocoon as she sighed in relief at the instant warmth they provided. What was she to do confined within Ramsay's empty bedchambers? Ramsay had not told her where he was going or for how long. She internally panicked, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed. All she could do was close her eyes and let sleep take her. She was to be stuck in the place of Ramsay's bed until his return. And against her will, she hoped the man would return soon.

Outside of the bedchambers, Ramsay stood in the empty hallway, clutching the fabric of the nightdress like a lifeline as he pushed the fabric against his nose and inhaled deeply with a crazed desperation. It still held the warmth and scent of her delicate body. Such a _precious_ creature, his Eve was. He sighed shakily as he basked in the divine scent emanating from the pale fabric. She would be safe until his return now that she was forced to remain within his bedchambers. The irony was terribly painful—the Gods must have had a cruel sense of humor. He knew the men of the Dreadfort had been watching her with lustful eyes like shameless hounds since she had bloomed into a woman. Without him present to scare off the beasts, she could not wander freely. Those men only wanted to take one thing from _his_ Eve. None of those men saw her for her true beauty, her innocence. None of those men could see the wonder in her small smiles and untainted soul. They did not understand or love her—not like he did. He didn't care about anyone else, _only_ his sweet Eve. And he would destroy any being that threatened to take her away from him. She was safest in his room—in _his_ bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eve awoke to the unpleasant gurgling of her stomach. She frowned. Did he intend to starve her as well? In perfect timing, the outer latch sounded as the doors creaked open. Eve lifted herself up, clutching the fabric of the bedcovers to her form as she sat up in bed, expecting Ramsay. The form that passed through the doors, however, was that of a young woman with long brown hair and a large platter of food. She had a bored look on her face as she neared the bed, harshly dropping the tray on the floor with an unpleasant clatter. One of the red apples on the tray rolled off and some milk spilled from a tall pitcher as the brunette woman gave her a spiteful look. She scrutinized Eve, smirking as she caught sight of the woman's naked form beneath the counterpane.<p>

"It's no wonder he keeps you around, with tits like those. You think those tits and that pretty face will keep him entertained for long? You don't know what Ramsay wants. You can't satisfy him. You're just some whorish little toy that he will soon grow bored of," The woman verbally assaulted her as Eve clutched the covers tighter, not understanding her meaning, but feeling the hatred behind the woman's words.

"I don't understand…"Eve spoke up softly as she looked at the woman, who now had her arms crossed as she came closer, severity in her brown eyes.

"Everyone here knows you. The people of the Dreadfort talk about Ramsay's _little whore_. They pity you—the "_poor" _creature that you are. But I hate you. I am meant to be by Ramsay's side. I know what he needs and I know how he likes it _rough_," The woman gave her a smug smirk as she continued.

"Not you, some senseless tart with a fat ass and tits! Were it not for Ramsay, I know plenty of men that would just love to get their hands on you and their cocks in you. I bet you would like that too. But _no_, Ramsay picks them off and keeps you on lockdown. But you're _nothing_," The woman spit in her direction as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Please, who are you? I don't understand!" Eve called out to the brunette as the woman stopped in the doorway, turning in annoyance as she bitterly responded.

"_I_ am the only woman who can ever _please_ Ramsay. He will grow bored of you. And then, I will gladly be the one to shoot you down by his side when he decides to hunt you down with snarling hounds. We'll see how _pretty_ you are then," the brunette threatened as she exited the room and slammed the doors shut, the latch sounding loudly from the other side.

Eve sat silently at her place on the bed. Who was that woman? And what had she been talking about? She imagined Ramsay chasing her down in the forest and killing her for his amusement. She sobbed. It was very likely that he would eventually grow bored of her…_I am just a toy_…A toy that Ramsay had now possessed for over seven years of his life. Hot tears stung her green eyes as she thought of the inevitable day that Ramsay would gain pleasure from torturing her or killing her for sport. The woman had been right…she was nothing—just a _toy_ bought for Ramsay to play with and dispose of as he pleased. The most painful of her revelations, however, was that she _loved_ him. Eve felt her heart break at the realization that Ramsay could not possibly feel the same. She eyed the large platter of food, filled with enough nourishments to last weeks. She no longer felt hungry, however, as her appetite had been destroyed by her irrepressible crying. She dried her tears with her hand, laying back down as she curled up under Ramsay's bedcovers and fell asleep, trying to forget about him as his bed surrounded her like an inescapable island.

* * *

><p>It had been about nine days since Ramsay had left. She was beginning to grow tiresome and restless in his absence. It had been peaceful at first, but after a few days alone in his bedchambers with nothing more to occupy herself with than her own thoughts, she could not help but yearn to see his deceptive smile and piercing eyes once more.<p>

The outer door latch sounded as she shot up from her position in bed, green eyes hopeful. She felt it in her heart, _he_ was finally back. Before the door could fully open, she launched herself out of the bed, clutching the sheets as she ran to the direction of the door. Sure enough, she was met by pale blue eyes as she leapt up and wrapped her arms and legs around the figure in the doorway.

Ramsay was taken aback when he opened the door and was met with the most welcome sight of his beloved blonde sprinting at full speed towards him, a heap of white sheets wrapped around her in a flowing haze. Before he could fully register what was happening, she leapt up and clung onto him, her soft lips meeting his cheek as his heart stopped when she pulled her face back and he saw her smiling brightly in tears at him. He smiled back as he placed his hands beneath her thighs to support her as she held onto him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Ramsay, I missed you so much! Where did you go? What were you doing? Are you alright?" Eve questioned him as she cried happily, frantically taking in his every feature, missing his familiar face. She was relieved to see he was unharmed, but she was still worried. He had, after all, been gone for nine days.

Ramsay smiled warmly as he watched his little Eve in tears over him. Her ardent worry made his eyes soften and his heart warm. She was his treasure, and he had missed her childish warmth and softness. He could never be apart from his precious Eve for long. Her unconditional love was something he craved. He brought a hand to her cheek to gently wipe away a tear.

"I missed you as well, my sweet. I had business to conduct in Winterfell. A wicked kraken is in our custody now. He is rather slimy. You will see soon enough. Come, let's get you dressed, darling" He carried Eve into the hallway and towards her old bedroom, opening the doors as he brought her to the wooden wardrobe where her clothes were located. He set her down gently before speaking.

"I will be waiting outside. Be quick, or I might just wander inside while you are still changing," A mischievous look shone in his blue eyes as he kissed her forehead warmly and left to stand outside of the chambers. He had to collect himself. All he had wanted to do was take her right then and there against the wall when she had pounced on him. He wanted her badly, but he could not take her the way he had taken so many women. He _could not_ hurt her. He curled his hand into a fist, drawing blood in his palm as he thought about how much he cared for Eve. It was agonizing—he could not bring himself to harm the sweet girl. She was supposed to be his prize—his toy. But she had always been _so much more_. She did not hold his heart…she _was_ his heart. All that existed of his humanity and love rested within her. And it terrified him. He wanted to just get rid of her—to simply kill her and eliminate his one and only weakness. But it would destroy him from the inside…Although it would never be official, and the world would never acknowledge it, he belonged to Eve as much as she belonged to him. She was the _keeper _of his heart and soul.

Eve stepped out wearing a simple pale blue frock and cover. She appeared out of breathe as she stared at him expectantly. He sighed in disappointment but could not hide his amusement when he caught sight of the bottom half of her skirts.

"I see someone made quick work of getting dressed. Perhaps too quick, sweet one. The bottom half of your skirts leaves little to the imagination," He stared at her fully exposed legs before watching her face as she looked down in realization. Horror spread across her features as her mossy eyes widened and she frantically smoothed down the skirt which was caught in an undergarment. He adored the bright blush that tinged her cheeks as she looked down embarrassed.

"Perhaps next time, I shall help you dress. We can't have you walking around with your legs hanging about in the open. Although the view is a treat," He teased her as her blush only grew.

"Ramsay!" She squeaked out at him, trying to shut him up. Her cheeks felt hot as she glared down at the floor, trying to hide her blushing face. He always said strange things that made her blush. She might have been isolated, but she knew it was not proper for a woman to flaunt her legs about. How could Ramsay say such a thing?

"Oh, come now. I am the only one allowed to see your body. I am allowed to see your legs, Eve. I can see everything and anything. We grew up together, after all. And don't tell me you haven't seen all of me. All the times I caught you staring at my cock while I used the privy…and don't forget you almost took it in your mouth…" Ramsay smirked as Eve's jaw dropped, her eyes wide with disbelief and further mortification.

"Because you tricked me! And I only stared at it because I was curious…no, wait. I did not stare! I only looked briefly…I hardly remember what I had seen too. But then…I saw it truly when you…you," Eve defended herself fervently as she glared at Ramsay, pouting like a child as she trailed off and went back to blushing madly at the reminder of coming close to taking Ramsay in her mouth.

"Ah, but you have seen it. And I have seen much more of you…There's no need for shyness, Eve. We're too…_close_ for that," He patted her on the head as she calmed down, nodding as she continued to blush silently, her priceless innocence making him laugh. She was too adorable. She would always be so fun to bully.

"Come, you must see the kraken that I have brought back with me. But stay close to me, sweetling. He likes to feed on women, and you are a _very_ _beautiful _woman, my dear. The _prettiest _to roam all the lands. You'll be safe with me," Ramsay took her hand in childish excitement as he led Eve towards the dungeons. His hand was warm and it felt nice as she stared at his back, smiling at the familiarity and his tender praises. She had known him for so long, she could sense his words and smile were genuine.

"How can a kraken live on land, Ramsay?" Eve was confused as she wondered what Ramsay had meant.

"They cannot, my clever girl. And neither can this one," He turned around to lovingly plant a kiss at the crown of her golden curls as he pet the back of her head. Nobody would ever see the beauty in her naivety like he did. Nobody would ever love her like he did. And how he _loved_ her so. His form of affection was ruthless, and he would never let her escape the clutches of his intense feelings. Much like the soft nightdress he had kept safely tucked away in his winter coat's pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show that Ramsay does care for her, but at heart he is a very demented man. He has been with Eve for so long, I feel as if he would still treat her like a boy bullying his crush, only more intense and adult in nature. He is not truly cruel to her, but he teases her and torments her because he feels for her. In essence, he does love her, but he is so inherently callous that he treats her borderline horrid some times. I don't want to lose the crazy and sadistic character of Ramsay, but I am going to show throughout the chapters how differently he treats Eve compared to everyone else because he loves her. But she is not going to change his innate "craziness". The nasty "brunette" woman from this chapter will appear again. I'm sure you can all guess who that is. And Eve will meet the "Kraken" in the next chapter, which I assume you can guess the identity of as well. Please favorite and review! I love reading your thoughts and feedback.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the new chapter, guys. Woah…this chapter is pretty dark…I am very shocked that I wrote it. I was going to go into further detail too…but I cut it down a bit for the ratings sake. It's just that...the series of books and the show itself are pretty dark and violent as well (albeit in an extremely though out manner). I think that for me, a Game of Thrones fanfiction should try to stay true to the brutality that exists in that world. To do so, I like to keep elements of gore, crude sexual situations, and creative forms of more medieval-esque violence. And this is Ramsay we are talking about here…of course it needs to be rated "M". That being said….this chapter contains some pretty nasty stuff. I honestly do not condone violence; I am just staying true to the callous nature of Ramsay's wicked character. Anyhow, I have my warning prepared below as always. #responsible (haha)

**WARNING: This fan fiction contains mature language and mature subject matter including violence, blood, and sexual situations. Do not read if you are easily disturbed by such mature subject matter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-<strong> Ambiguity

* * *

><p>Eve could not ignore the uneasy sensation growing in the pit of her stomach. Ramsay was normally eager to spend his leisure time in the dungeons, but he was never <em>this<em> excited. She had a terrible feeling—whatever or whoever Ramsay had brought back with him was most certainly going to suffer under his cruel hands. She silently prayed Ramsay would not spend long in the dungeons. She wanted to spend time with him after being separated for weeks…but she despised his disturbing and bloody hobbies. As Ramsay continued to lead her by the hand through the darkened corridors to the dungeons, she recalled what had occurred in Ramsay's absence. She remembered the woman who had brought her food that one day…and the hatred behind the strange words she had said.

Glancing ahead reluctantly at Ramsay's broad back, she opened her mouth to speak but hesitated as she thought of what to say. She didn't even know who the woman was. From what had been said, Ramsay knew the woman in some way. She tried to recall exactly what had been said before mustering up a small amount of courage as she nervously focused her eyes intently on the strong hand that was wrapped firmly around hers.

"The woman who brought me food…she said strange things…about me…_you_…and…her…" Eve slowly spoke, keeping her gaze on his hand as her words caused Ramsay's grip to tighten before he abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway. As he slowly turned to face her, she immediately regretted her decision to mention the woman. She was too afraid to look at his face, but she could feel his angry eyes searing through her as she stared at the hand that was now tightly gripping hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ramsay raise his free hand and she flinched as he brought it up to her face. He gripped her jaw as he lifted her head to face him. She kept her eyes down stubbornly, refusing to look at him out of fear.

"_Look_ at me, Eve," He ordered lowly as his grip on her jaw loosened somewhat. He sounded furious, and she feared for her life. She slowly looked up at him, meeting his icy eyes as his brow was lowered and his nostrils were flared in rage. She felt tears escape her eyes. _I've made him angry…oh Gods, now he is going to kill me…_

Ramsay was livid. As soon as he saw the first teardrop run down Eve's cheek he only felt himself grow more infuriated. It was not _Eve_ that had made him angry…_No_…But she was now terrified and in tears because she was daft enough to think she was the one that had done so. He released her jaw as he cupped her chin gently and wiped her tearstained cheeks with his thumb. He was furious, but not at his precious Eve.

"I'm not cross with you, silly girl," He hushed lowly before directing her to meet his gaze once more. His eyes had softened. Eve hiccupped as she stared up at his face. His jaw was stiff with anger and his countenance still exhibited his underlying fury…but she could tell it was not directed towards her. She stared up at him as he questioned her.

"What did that horrible_ bitch_ say to you?" He stroked her hair as he tried to remain calm—he did not, after all, want to frighten her again with his seething anger. Eve looked down at her feet before speaking as she tried hard to recall exactly what had been said. Some of the woman's words had been foreign to her.

"She told me that the people here know me…that everyone here knows I am your…_whore_…And men wanted to be _in_ me…and that you would not let them. She also said that she knows…you like it rough... And that you two would chase me…with _hounds_…" She started crying once more as she recalled the day Ramsay had saved her from those children and their dog in the forest. It crushed her to even imagine him hunting her down for sport. She chanced a look at Ramsay only to see his eyes were now filled with mad rage—it was perhaps the most infuriated she had ever seen him. She shook at the sight of him; he was truly terrifying right now. She hiccupped between her sobs as she tried to understand the words that had been said. Whatever the woman had meant, it was most certainly not good...She had never seen Ramsay so angry before. It must have had something to do with the words she did not understand.

"Ramsay, what is a whore? Am I your…_whore_? I don't understand. _Please_…."She froze as Ramsay gripped her wrists harshly, a crazed look in his piercing blue eyes.

"_Never_…you are no whore…You are _my_ sweet Eve," His eyes trailed over her face madly before he softened his grip and embraced her gently.

"You will always be _my_ tender Eve," He pet her golden hair as a brief flash of anger returned to his eyes momentarily before disappearing into an eerie calm. Eve swallowed nervously as his sudden change in mood put her at great unease.

"But you did understand _some_ of her words, _didn't you_ my pet?" He gave her a scarily calm look as he she remained silent, her cheeks filling with color.

"You understood what she said those mean, _nasty_ men wanted to put inside of you, right?" She nodded, shaking as she recalled the word…Ramsay had used it many times around her and she did recognize it…_But why would anyone want to..._Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Yes. You know very well what a _cock_ is, don't you? I have taught you what men keep between their legs…You've seen _my cock_ many times before, haven't you, pet?" His eyes and words were calm, which only unnerved her more so as she nodded rapidly in response. Where was he going with this?

His hands slowly traced up and down her arms and shoulders as he held her in place before him. Internally he knew after he sorted out his confused little Eve, he was going to find Myranda and cut out her whorish tongue. And he would not then be done with her…_No_. That _bitch_ was going to suffer for the wretched things she had said to his untarnished little pet. Yes, he had terrible things in store for the _filthy wench_.

"Do not worry, my sweet. _My_ _cock_ is the only one that you will ever be _seeing,_ _tasting_…or _touching_…unless…you are curious?" He menacingly questioned her as she flinched at his suggestions. It seemed very important to him that she only see him…and the mystery behind his suggestions only frightened her by the thought of seeing the private region of any man. She felt safest with Ramsay…he was all she _knew_.

"No…I…I only want you…" She avoided the word as she found it embarrassing. Sure, Ramsay was allowed to say it…but he was allowed to say many words…And he knew the hidden meaning behind those words, unlike her. Ramsay smirked as he had just found an opportunity to further torment the blushing girl before him.

"Good. You only want _my cock_, then. Go ahead, say _it_, love," He innocently demanded as he feigned indifference. He felt the organ in question twitch at the thought of her saying something so _dirty_…and she wouldn't even know the true meaning behind the statement.

"I only want your cock…" She stated slightly confused. Why was this so important to him? She was always by his side to begin with. Perhaps he had forgotten that her _sole purpose_ in life was to keep him pleased. Somehow she felt that this was another part of Ramsay's games…he was teasing her. She frowned as he spoke again.

"_Whose_ cock do you want? Speak a _little_ louder, sweetling," He held his hand to his ear dramatically as his blue eyes blinked playfully, his bright teeth flashing as he smiled impishly and awaited her response. She felt like slapping him. He was _making fun_ of her in some sick way…she just didn't understand how.

"_Yours…"_ She called out a bit louder as his sly smile only grew.

"What was that? _My what_? Please speak in complete sentences, my sweet. I thought I taught you better than to be _so… ambiguous_," He was giddy as he eyed her intently, her brow furrowing in frustration as she crossed her arms and pouted in the most delicious manner. She was simply _adorable_. She just made it too easy for him to bully her. His Eve never failed to entertain him with her defiant frustration. He liked seeing her a bit_ spicy_. His eyes remained fixed on her form, pressuring her to speak as she finally huffed and clearly blurted out what he had been so eagerly awaiting.

"I only want _your_ cock, Ramsay!" She blushed madly, feeling like a fool for playing into his trap. Whatever she was saying, it was most likely something that was entertaining for him to hear and embarrassing for her. Sometimes she wished she could understand the implications behind his play. He smiled in a pleased manner as he dramatically applauded her.

"Very well said, my pet. Do not be so impatient, you will _get_ _it_ soon enough. Now, let us go and find that _nasty_ woman who made you cry," He held her hand firmly as he dragged her through the halls away from the dungeons. The Greyjoy would have to wait his turn for now. He needed to deal with Myranda first.

* * *

><p>Eve's lips drew into a frown at Ramsay's vagueness. What would she <em>get<em>? She pondered further as they walked onward, assuming he had meant the joke and not…_Oh Gods…_ She hoped he had not been serious about getting his…She grimaced. True, she did not want to see anyone else besides Ramsay…but that did not mean she actually wanted his…Her inner turmoil was only made worse by the reminder of the time he had almost tricked her into taking _it_ into her mouth…She was thoroughly confused by the meaning behind it all. Ramsay took joy in playing with her mind. Why was _he_ allowed to be so ambiguous while she was not? She immaturely stuck her tongue out at his turned back and made a face as they continued to walk on. She smiled in victory at her hidden act of rebellion. He deserved it, after all.

Little did she know, Ramsay had caught sight of her pink tongue poking out at him childishly from the corner of his eye. _There_ she was, his precious Eve. It did not anger or bother him that she would sometimes express her frustration with him when she thought he was not aware…It was only more endearing. In fact, it often _excited_ him as he thought of how feisty she would prove in bed…And he only imagined what unspeakable acts he could have that wet little tongue of hers perform… So he would allow his little pet the pleasure of thinking she was getting away with disrespecting him. It was quite an arousing source of entertainment for him. He ignored the tightness in his pants and burst through the doors to the quarters where he knew he would find Myranda. Sure enough, he was met with the infuriating sight of the brunette as she stood up from a chair. She was wearing a smirk as her brown eyes glanced over Ramsay's hand in Eve's. Ramsay put on a false smirk in return.

"Come here," He smiled darkly as he let go of Eve's hand and beckoned to Myranda. The brunette woman stared seductively at him through thick eyelashes as she slowly stalked forward, a slight sway in her hips as she moved. She came up to him and he brushed his hand along her jaw as she closed her eyes. Eve merely stood in the doorway watching the exchange in confusion and anxiety. She had a bad feeling about this…

"I knew you would grow bored of that whore…"Myranda whispered sensually as she leaned into Ramsay's warm calloused hand. His enticing façade immediately shattered as he full-on gripped her by the neck and slammed her into the wall as he took a sharpened dagger out from the hidden pocket at his side.

"Don't you _ever_," He brought the knife upwards as Myranda eyed him lustfully, excited by his roughness.

"Speak of her again…" He threatened lowly as the dagger grazed her lips. He lowered the blade to his side as he released his grip on her throat. Myranda smirked as he lowered the dagger. She licked the blood forming on her lips as she eyed his lower half in hunger. Before she even knew what was happening, however, his hand gripped her neck and pushed her back once more with such brutal force, her head slammed against the hard stone of the wall. With no warning, the dagger was brought back up as he smirked, his blue eyes bright with crazed intent. Myranda was now in pain as she groggily looked at him, fear in her eyes as she thrashed and tried to loosen his grip on her neck.

"Only _you_ would know Myranda….How _much_ I like it _rough_…" He smiled evilly. The brunette's eyes widened in horror as he abruptly forced her mouth open, yanking her tongue outside to cleanly slice it off with the dagger. Bright red blood poured thickly as he clenched the severed tongue in his hand, blood splattering onto the floor as he laughed at the woman's almost inhuman moans of pain as her hands flew up to clasp at her mouth. From the door, Eve closed her eyes tightly at the gruesome scene. If she had known what Ramsay would do…she never would have told him…She held in a gag as she heard the thick sound of blood dripping onto the cold floor.

Ramsay watched on in sick glee as Myranda staggered and cried out in pain like a muffled hound thrown in a burlap sack. He was _far_ from done with her…He approached her, dangling her bloody tongue in front of her before throwing it straight into her face, the appendage hitting her with a wet slap as it dropped to her feet. She cried out more as she backed away from her unattached tongue in horror.

Having had enough of her petrified bumbling, Ramsay came forward to yank her long brunette hair and force her face to the dirty ground where her tongue lay in a dusty pile of blood. Her animal-like sobs were heard as he pushed her face right against it.

"Eat it," He ordered in an almost bored tone as she struggled to get away. He slammed her down into the hard floor, yanking her hair back up as he gave the order once more. He was growing rather impatient.

"_Eat. It. _You thought you knew what I liked…? _No._ You are nothing but a _bedwarmer_…a _whore_," He snarled meanly, his blue eyes filled with hatred as his lips curled in disgust. Body shaking in what only could be called silent sobs, the woman obeyed as she leaned down to eat her own tongue. He smiled at the sight.

"Just like the bitch you are…Eating such a filthy scrap from the floor. It was nothing more than a _filthy_ tongue in the first place…" A mean and callous smile spread across his face as he turned to see Eve standing in the entrance with her eyes clamped shut and her tiny hands gripping at the fabric of her dress as she trembled. His eyes softened as he walked over to her.

Eve flinched as she felt hands come around her to embrace her. She could faintly feel the coppery sting of blood in her nostrils as one of the hands came up to brush her cheek with care. In the background, she heard the harrowing sound of…the woman eating her own tongue as she moaned in pain. Eve's bottom lip trembled as she tried to ignore the horrible sound. Ramsay's voice blocked it out as he soothed her.

"Come now, Eve. It's alright. I'm here. Ignore her, my sweet," He hushed as her trembling died down a bit. Her eyes remained tightly shut, however, as she refused to open them. He sighed. She could be _such a baby_ sometimes even with all the horrible things he had made her watch in the past…But it made her all the more precious. She was so caring and innocent. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, his bloody fingerprints smeared across the porcelain flesh. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the deep faded green that he loved to admire so. She gave him a look of despair…Which he found quite lovely on her.

"R-Ramsay…I feel sick," She forced out as she tried not to empty the contents of her stomach on the man before her. Ramsay observed her closely. She did look rather paler than usual…He sighed as he realized he would have to part from his pet temporarily to finish dealing with Myranda. It annoyed him somewhat…That on his first day reunited with Eve he had business to attend to. But alas, too much _excitement_ for his pet was not good. It would seem he would have to put her to bed early for the day.

"Eve…go back to the bedchambers," He gave a soft yet strict order as he planted a small kiss on her forehead before releasing her. He escorted her past the door as her shorter legs ambled on hastily before she was outside. He blew her a kiss before speaking again.

"Get yourself cleaned up, and I will be there soon, my sweet," He reassured her in a light voice before he shut the doors harshly and turned around to glare in disgust at the blubbering form of Myranda as she kneeled broken on the floor. The tongue was gone. He rolled his eyes before a brilliant idea popped into his head. How clever it would be…_and thrilling_…

"As you may know, we aren't quite done here, Myranda. Tell me…have you ever pleasured a _kraken _without a tongue before…" He laughed at her pathetic form as she merely remained sprawled out on the ground in agony.

"Of _course _not…how _silly_ of me…" He trailed off as he playfully smacked himself on the forehead as if the answer to his inquiry was common knowledge. He then looked back at her, the cruel intention behind his eyes more than frightening.

"I guess you're lucky I am feeling rather curious today…" His lips broke into a mad smile as he gripped a hand full of brown knotted hair and began dragging her across the floor as she shrieked in pain, her lack of tongue making her sound like a whining animal.

"No need to get all worked up. We'll be there soon…" He laughed to himself as he dragged her by the hair around the corner to the dungeons as she struggled behind him. They reached the doors to the dungeons and he chuckled deeply to himself. This was going to be great fun.

"Here we are," He released his grip on her hair as her head dropped to the ground. He kicked her into the dungeon as he heard the sound of the Greyjoy struggling against his manacles on the damp wood of the crossed boards he was hanging uncomfortably on. Ramsay stepped into the dungeon as Theon shivered at the sight of the man and yelled weakly.

"Let me go…" He lost his voice as he caught sight of the woman that Ramsay had kicked into the room. He struggled more against his bonds as he grunted in frustration. Ramsay smiled in amusement as he came face to face with the Greyjoy before turning to call out to the brunette on the ground behind him.

"Myranda, meet the _kraken_. _Let us see what that filthy mouth of yours can do_…" Hearing this, she tried to shuffle away before he dragged her over to the man on the beams. This was simply perfect…the dirty whore and the slimy Greyjoy.

"You know what to do, Myranda," He beamed down at the woman as he harshly pat her aching head like a dog and stomped down on her so she was kneeling right before the Greyjoy man. Her mouth was still running blood, and she shook in searing pain as she began to pull down the Greyjoy's loose trousers. Theon squirmed in panic, trying to get away as he realized her tongue had just been cut out.

"No, stop her! You're sick! Stop-!" Theon cried out as he felt her bloodied mouth wrap around his manhood. He jerked forward in reflex and she cried out in pain. Ramsay was thoroughly entertained by the whole ordeal. Two grimy creatures…one panting in pleasure and the other moaning in pain.

"He does have a rather big cock, doesn't he, Myranda? Do you like the pain now? Tell me…Do you still _like it rough_?" He laughed as Theon released in her mouth, a mixture of blood and bodily fluids running out of her mouth as she coughed and gagged. Weak and traumatized by what had just happened, Theon remained silent as he closed his eyes tightly. Ramsay merely took in the sight before him as he reveled in the utter beauty of it all.

"Looks like you _can_ pleasure a kraken without a tongue…Very nicely done indeed," He praised the woman on the ground. Her eyes lit up with hope as he frowned.

"Come now, don't look at me like that. I'm not going _to kill you_ just yet," He laughed at the look of horror on her face before he hit her over the head, knocking her out. On the far side of the dungeon, he locked her in a small cell and turned to leave. Before exiting, he gave Theon a sick smile.

"Consider that a _nice treat_ from _me_ to _you_. Only the best…you're _our guest _here, after all," He cackled as he eyed the bloody exposed prick of the trembling Greyjoy man before he was satisfied enough to leave. As he was walking down the hall, he could hear the cries and struggle of the Greyjoy. It was simply a delight to his ears. And he had much more _fun_ planned. A kraken—the disgusting creature that it was—did not belong on land…

* * *

><p>Eve was growing worried. The sun had just set in the sky and Ramsay had not returned from…whatever sick acts he was most likely performing. It was wrong…but she secretly hoped he would just kill that woman…It would be far more merciful than any torture one could endure under Ramsay's less than sympathetic hands. She jolted as the sound of the doors opening startled her. She looked over to see Ramsay's form entering the room. His shirt and hands were both covered in deep red blood. She looked anxiously at his boots as he walked over to the bed where she was sitting. Her eyes trailed upwards as he came to stand at the foot of the mattress. She focused her gaze on a misplaced thread at the collar of his shirt as she shuffled awkwardly in the heavy silence. She wished he would just say something…<p>

"You are so good, my pet. Waiting obediently for me in bed," She could just hear the smile in his voice although she was too afraid to look at him. Where else was she supposed to wait? There was nothing else in his bedchambers…

"I think…you deserve a _reward_," He lowly stated as her eyes widened in fear. She immediately looked up at his face to see his eyes were filled with humor and some underlying menace. _Oh Gods_…She remained frozen at the center of the mattress as he slowly stalked around the bed, stopping to stand menacingly at the side. His gaze never once left her body as he smiled playfully, his eyes filled with some insidious intent.

"Ramsay, I don't like this game…" She whispered as she remained as still as possible. He looked as if he was about to pounce any second.

"Shhhhh,"He hushed her as he slowly made his way over to her, reaching out to grip her ankles gently as she gasped in shock. At the center of the bed, he coaxed her to lay flat on her back as he slowly pushed her soft ankles away from one another. She awkwardly kept her thighs shut tight, her legs bending strangely. Ramsay laughed lightly at her strange pose as she stubbornly kept her upper legs together.

"What are you doing, silly Eve? Open your legs for me," He chided as she glared at his form which was looming over the end of her body.

"What will you do?" She asked in suspicion and fear as she searched his smiling face. She did not trust that grin or those flashing eyes one bit. He rolled his eyes as he put on a false look of offense.

"It _hurts_ that you have so little trust in me, my sweet. But it really doesn't matter…You don't _have_ a _choice_, my pet," He stated in satisfaction as she realized he was right. She had no say in the matter. Still glaring in hopes that it would somehow stop Ramsay from whatever this game was, she let her thigh muscles relax a bit. She was still tense, but she no longer had her thighs clamped shut. Ramsay smiled.

"_Much better_. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She flinched and shrieked in horror as his hands suddenly spread her thighs apart, bending her knees as he pushed the length of her nightdress up to her stomach. She squirmed frantically as she tried to close her legs. To her despair, his large hands were now gripping her inner thighs so she could not close them…She gripped at her nightdress, trying to push the skirt back down to cover her exposed lower half…but the bending of her legs blocked the fabric. She now gave Ramsay a pleading look, hoping he would stop.

"Please…" She eyed him hopefully as he gave her a convincing look of sympathy. It was short lived however, as he licked his lips and chuckled lightly.

"So polite even now…You _really_ should be less ambiguous though…I won't know _what_ you are asking so nicely for," And with that, he leaned forward, his head disappearing in between her thighs as her eyes widened in shock. He teasingly blew air onto the tender flesh between her legs as she arched upwards.

"Ah!" She softly moaned as she heard a terse laugh from Ramsay. It felt strange…but pleasant at the same time. Much like the time he had rocked her on his lap…only _better_.

Ramsay looked up to see Eve blushing in pleasure and confusion like the virgin that she was. Her eyes were unfocused and hazy as she glanced down at him with watery eyes. He knew she was most likely recalling what he had previously done to her. And he wondered evilly…was she always such a messy one? This was going to be a _treat_.

Without warning, he leaned forward, his tongue tracing the long slit of her cunt as she gave a soft and breathy moan. He smirked against her womanhood, the faint motion causing her supple thighs to tremble in pleasure. She was quite the sensitive one…He felt himself harden at the sounds she was making. And her cunt…so untainted. He inhaled her musk deeply as he watched the glistening lips intently. She was already so wet. He groaned as he felt his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He ignored it, however. He had one goal in mind tonight…He delved his tongue into her gently, holding her down by the thighs as her hips jerked upwards.

"Ramsay…" She whined wantonly as she trembled, clearly on the brink of release. She was such a good girl…saying his name like only she could. Without further delay, he decided to finish his reward as he delved in and out of her wet core with his tongue, the minor but rapid intrusion allowing her the carnal pleasure her body sought out of reflex. He kept his mouth in the vicinity, grinning like a maniac as her feminine climax shot out as she trembled and moaned his name. The sheets around her were damp and his face was saturated as well. Licking his lips, he laughed at what had just happened as his gushing little pet slowly returned from her pleasurable high.

"_You_, my dear, are _very naughty_ for making such a _mess _again," He lowly spoke, a playful taunting in his voice as she shot up and looked down horrified at the sheets before her eyes slowly met his face. Her mossy eyes widened in consternation as she frantically took in his appearance. He could really use this to bully her now…And he would let her think _exactly_ what he knew she was thinking she had just done.

She was mortified. The first time had been embarrassing and unseemly enough… But to…_to pee_ on Ramsay's_ face_! She hid her head in her hands as the burning image of Ramsay's wet face remained in her head. He was smiling delightedly despite the slick layer of fluid that glistened on his features…even his _nose_…To make matters worse, he seemed _very_ pleased about it…and it only made her feel twice as dirty. Anything that made Ramsay _that happy_ was a sign he knew something she did not…Too embarrassed to look at him once more, she pushed her nightdress down and frantically ran to the washroom at the side of his chambers, slamming the door shut as she slid down, sitting in a ball as she blushed furiously. Her lower half felt dirty and sticky as she blushed and squirmed in shame at the fact that Ramsay had put his tongue down there. She jumped as she heard Ramsay's voice call out from the other side of the door.

"I must get in there to clean myself of _you_, Eve," He smirked as she opened the door immediately and hastily shuffled to the bed, fumbling with the dampened sheets as she thrust them off in a heap on the floor. She grabbed the unsoiled bed cover and pulled it over herself as she turned away from him and hid herself. He chuckled at her embarrassment. He loved seeing the look of comedic despair on her face. After all, she had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of…he found her release quite erotic. In fact, he needed to relieve the aching bulge in his pants as he turned to enter the washroom. He did not need to further confuse his little Eve with what would be _coming_ out of him…Before he shut the door, he called out to his kinky little pet.

"Perhaps I should catch it in a chalice next time…But for now, go to sleep my pet," He remarked as he saw her balled up form squirming under the covers in further embarrassment. _Yes_…perhaps next time he would do just that…He did love a bit of _fine dining_. Perhaps he could get his Eve to have a little taste as well…He shut the door as he unbuckled his pants, taking his hardened appendage into his hands as he thought about all of the things he had just done…and all of the things he wanted to do with his Eve. His thoughts were far from ambiguity…He knew exactly how he wanted to take her…Which was, in all irony, in _every_ way.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew…That was a longer chapter than usual. I really went there…I feel bad for what I did to Myranda, but I have seen some RamsayOC fics where they keep her around and she abuses the OC while Ramsay sits by and twiddles his thumbs. I just did unto her what I assume Ramsay would do if someone were messing with him or going against his orders. I mean, the guy has pretty dubitable morals…And if someone crosses him the wrong way, I envision that he would have a world of pain ready for them. So, all of you Myranda haters…I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. And I hoped all readers enjoyed this chapter. As for sexual scenes, I don't really get too embarrassed over writing them. I am comfortable writing about many different topics. It is entertaining to come up with the scenarios too. lol. I really love reading your feedback guys…_hint,hint_.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, it is ridiculous how I amuse myself by typing these crazy scenarios…I love it! I tend to laugh at my own imagination…mostly due to the fact that I cannot fathom where these ideas are surfacing from. I kind of enjoy writing Ramsay. He is fickle and crazy—I myself don't even know what I am going to have him do most of the time… Anyhow, here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

**WARNING: This fan fiction contains mature language and mature subject matter including violence, blood, and sexual situations. Do not read if you are easily disturbed by such mature subject matter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- <strong>The Kraken

* * *

><p>"Come now, my sweet. Don't be like that…" Ramsay coaxed as he stared at the young woman who was sitting stubbornly on his bed with the covers in a tiny death-grip as her green eyes glared hard at him. Despite her strenuous attempt at appearing fearsome, Eve's pouting face only made him leer in amusement as he found it adorably humorous. Her eyes narrowed at him more so as she caught sight of his large smile and amused eyes.<p>

"It is not _funny_, Ramsay! I…I will not leave this spot until you explain what happened last night!" She squeaked out shakily as she tried to maintain a severe look. It was quite hard considering she was directing demands towards _Ramsay_. It was not her place to ask anything of him, let alone boss him around…but she _needed_ to know what he had done to her and _why_. Ramsay's smile grew into a full-blown grin. Her stubborn façade faltered at the sight; Ramsay's smile was never a good sign…and his grin only meant worse.

"_Well_ then, my pet. You will just have to _stay _there, then," He smiled mischievously as she realized the fault in her bargaining. She would be stuck in his bed…in his room…There _truly_ was no escape.

Frustrated, she stood grumpily from the mattress and stomped over to retrieve the dress and garments that Ramsay had placed for her at the foot of the bed. She hastily made her way to the washroom with the garments in her arms before she slammed the door shut and pushed the lock in. On the other side, she heard Ramsay's entertained chuckles as she violently undressed herself, pulling her nightdress off as she blushed angrily. _He always had the upper hand!_

She frowned as she closely examined the garments he had provided for her, realizing that they were not a part of her normal everyday wardrobe. Ramsay had never cared what she had worn before; she had always dressed in the same simple frocks as the female servants. But this…_this_ ensemble was most certainly _not_ that of a servant.

She held up a lightweight piece which she assumed was an undergarment—it was so beautiful she could not believe it was to be covered. Unlike the plain slips she was accustomed to, this one was…full of intricate patterns and embroidered lace in the shapes of tiny cream flowers. It was gorgeous, and her fingers traced the soft designs as she tried to recall a time where she had ever seen such a stunning garment. It did not even come close to how she imagined the dress of a princess. Gasping, she looked at the outer dress—a light cream with long puffed sleeves and the faintest trace of floral pattern. The front had a series of intricate lacing that looked difficult to tie. It was absolutely _beautiful_. Did he _actually_ expect her to wear it? As if her thoughts could be read, Ramsay knocked on the door as he called out to her.

"Open the door, my sweet. I am sure you need help _dressing_ today…" She could just hear the enjoyment in his voice…_That_ was why he had given her the dress! She felt like crying. Why did he have to bully her even now? She hesitantly slipped on the lavish underdress, covering herself as she stared reluctantly at the door. _She could_ just leave it locked and never come out…

"I _know_ what you're thinking of, pet. You _do not_ want to leave this door locked. I will simply _kick_ it down. And I will not. Be. Very. _Happy_," His menacing voice promised a world of pain if she left the door locked. Panicking, she backed away as she contemplated her options. She _really_ did not want to have his straying hands touching her as he helped her dress. It would be too embarrassing…especially after what he had done to her last night. The memory made her cringe in shame. She did not want to face him...She jumped in fear and squeaked as a single bang sounded from the other side of the door. It went quiet for a few seconds before she heard his deep voice once more.

"That was a _warning_, my dear. _Please,_ be a good girl and unlock the door for me. I only wish to help you with those _terribly confusing_ laces. Come now, Eve, let me in," He sounded very sweet and her hand grazed the lock before she recoiled. What if he was lying? He was _never_ simply sweet to anyone without a hidden motive. She did not _trust_ Ramsay's saccharine tone…Looking at the dress, she took note that the series of lacing traced a long portion of the front…and the back. Did she _really_ want _Ramsay's_ hands doing the laces up on a garment so close to her body? She shook her head, the thought very unappealing considering he had violated her privacy far too many times before.

"I can tie them by myself. I don't need help, I am doing just fine. Thank you, though" She called out gently as she glanced at the dress, realizing she would never get the laces tied up by herself. Hopefully he would give up, though. She listened carefully for his response, praying to the Gods above he would back down and assume she was almost finished dressing herself...even though she had yet to even put the dress on.

"_Open_ the door, Eve…" Ramsay's voice was low and intimidating from the opposite side of the door. She was now clenching at the cream fabric of the underdress anxiously as she tried to convince him once more.

"I-I really do not need-" Her voice was cut off by a loud bang on the door as she jumped up in fear. It was followed by another more forceful bang and she could see the wood of the entry slowly bending. _Oh Gods_…He was really going to kick the door down!

Backing away, she watched in horror as the door continued to splinter under what she assumed was Ramsay's heavy-soled boot. After a few moments of anxious staring, she frantically searched the room for an escape. There was a small latched-opening on the far side of the room where bath water was emptied. Glancing back at the door, the wood was starting to further splinter apart.

She felt tears escape her eyes as she realized she should have just let Ramsay in the room. But now, it was too late…she had already angered him. Wasting no time, she ran over to the opening and pried the small latch apart. It was just large enough to allow her passage…but she would have no room to wear a bulky frock. In nothing more than the cream underdress Ramsay had provided her, she shuffled through the opening and dropped down on her side into the wet patch of grass below.

Glancing down, the beautiful cream fabric of the exquisite undergarment was stained with an ugly dark patch of green and brown. If Ramsay had not been furious before, he most certainly would _kill_ her now that she had ruined the lavish garment. She could hear the wooden door from within crack as she peeked through the opening into the room. Ramsay's arm was reaching through the hole in the door to unbolt the latch on the side, the jagged wood cutting into his flesh as dark red trickled down the limb. Too frightened to face the wrath of Ramsay, she stumbled as she stood, running away as fast and far as her short legs could take her. She had to find somewhere to hide, and she knew the one place Ramsay would last look for her in—the dungeons. As she was running, she could hear Ramsay's terrifying voice yelling her name angrily as he discovered she had escaped. She tried to ignore the sound as he soon began to chuckle madly.

"I will catch you, my pet! You can't escape me!" She heard his menacing promise and she almost stopped running…He would find her eventually…The people of the Dreadfort knew her…they would catch her and return her to Ramsay. Shaking her thoughts away, she continued forward, her only hope being that she could spend some time apart from the man. He had _gone too far_…touching her in strange ways and making her feel things he would not explain to her…She was _just as angry with him_ as he was with her…And she desperately needed to be by herself for once. _Yes_, she would hide in the dungeons for now…

* * *

><p>Ramsay scowled furiously as he ordered his men to search for his disobedient little toy. He knew better than to use the hounds to search for her…they scared Eve more than anything…perhaps even more than <em>he<em> did. And for some odd reason, that bothered him. Not because he did not want her to be scared—no, he enjoyed the frightened look on her face when she was distressed. It was because he craved to be the center of her attention. She didn't need to worry herself with some stupid and insignificant animals. Her everything should have been focused on him—her fear, her concern…her _love_. He _owned_ her…

His blue eyes stared down intently at the white dress she had left on the floor in the room. She was such an obstinate little girl sometimes…all she had to do was open the door and allow him inside. His blue eyes lit up in excitement as he realized she had also left behind her other clothes…She was running around in nothing more than a flimsy _slip_. She could not escape; it was cold, and she would give up her childish game of hide-and-seek sooner or later. But that would not stop him; he would find her before then…before she had the chance to do something stupid. _Such a naughty little creature…_He could not wait to catch her…and deliver some _much-needed_ discipline.

* * *

><p>Eve instantly regretted her decision to hide in the dungeons. Upon entering the foreboding torch-lit depths, she realized that it was twice as scary as usual…because Ramsay was not there with her. In fact, she could not recall a time she had been anywhere by herself in the past seven years without Ramsay close by. She walked further into the dungeons, clutching the exposed skin of her arms as she shivered. It was night-time…and the sun had gone down. She would have to stay here for the night. She walked further down the steps of the entrance before she finally reached the bottom. A sound that resembled chains cut through the silence and she froze as looked forward to see what had caused the noise.<p>

Before her was a young man chained up to a wooden cross as he weakly looked up at her with dark blue eyes in fear. His torso was covered in deep scrapes and dried blood…She blushed as she realized his pants were pulled down, exposing his lower half as well. She focused her gaze on his face as she tried not to look at the thing dangling between his legs. It was rather large…bigger than Ramsay's… and she furrowed her brow as she wondered if all men had different sized… She flinched and took a step back as he spoke franticly.

"Please…let me go…You _have_ to free me," He groaned in pain as he tried to lift himself up from his place on the cross. She cringed as she wondered how long Ramsay had kept him chained up in such a position. Fearful, she remained silent as she stared at the man's grime-riddled and bloodied face. Underneath it all…he did not appear to be scary at all. Her eyes widened as she remembered what Ramsay had told her on the day of his return…he had brought something back with him. Gathering courage, she took a small step forward.

"You're _the Kraken_…" She stared at him as his eyes widened in hope and he began to breathe heavily.

"My name…is Theon Greyjoy…of the Iron Islands…son…of Balon Greyjoy…" He muttered weakly as his head drooped heavily. He looked weak and exhausted.

She frowned as she did not recognize the titles he spoke of…Ramsay never spoke of politics with her; he always thought it best she focus her attentions on more important things…like obeying him without question or comment. She was _his toy_...and he didn't need her to know the workings of the world outside of her time with him.

"I…do not know the names you speak of…" She hesitantly revealed as the hopeful glint in the man's eyes disappeared. He looked up weakly at her as he shook from the strain.

"You _have_ to get me out of here…the bastard of Bolton…he took me prisoner…_please_," His head drooped once more as he huffed and tried to regain his strength. She flinched when he referred to Ramsay as a "bastard". Just _what_ had Ramsay done to this man? Against her better judgment, she stepped forward to the cross and examined the chains at his wrists.

Gasping, she realized he was missing a finger…a few others horribly twisted as the bones stretched the outer skin at sickening angles. His flesh…some of it had been _flayed_. _Gods, please forgive Ramsay. _

Quickly, she searched the wooden table nearby for a key to the locked chains. She found a large iron key sitting at the edge and she brought it over, nervously placing it in the lock as she glanced at the man's face, praying he would not hurt her…and that Ramsay would not be _too angry_ with her for releasing him. She ignored her fear; wanting to defy Ramsay…he had _always_ ordered her around, and it made her mad…Even when they were children he never let her do what _she_ wanted.

She pulled the chains away from the man, freeing him from the wooden cross. He slumped down, falling into a heap on the dirty ground below. He straightened himself out in pain, stretching his muscles as they had been in an uncomfortable position for some time. He still appeared very weak…She backed up as he brought his shaking hands down to pull his pants up…covering _his_…she blushed, trying not to think about it.

"Thank you…there is a woman in here too…" His voice was gravelly as he coughed and nodded in the direction of the cages on the far side of the room.

Her eyes widening, Eve slowly approached the cages to find…the battered and beaten form of the woman who Ramsay had called Myranda. The woman's long brunette hair was in knots as she lay unconscious in a pile on the ground. Dark red blood from when Ramsay had taken her tongue was caked around her mouth in addition to a strange white-colored layer. Although she did not know what the strange substance was…she had a feeling she did not want to know. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she realized this was her fault; if she had not told Ramsay, this woman would not have been…Her guilt was cut short as she heard the man named Theon trying to stand. She rushed over to him as he fell, too injured to stand on his own legs. He looked up at her as she stared down at him in concern.

"You…can't be _real_…" He closed his eyes, laughing weakly before coughing up blood. Eve cringed as she remembered this was Ramsay's doing. He was cruel and took pleasure in his acts of violence…but he was all she _had_. The least she could do was try to right his wrongs…

"Stay here…I will get you some food and water," She whispered before furtively sneaking out of the dungeons. She vaguely remembered how to reach the kitchens. It was a risk wandering around when Ramsay was most likely searching for her, but the man was in dire need of nourishment. When she reached the larder, she slipped in unnoticed as she shivered. It was cold and she was not wearing proper clothing…But she would not risk returning to her room—Ramsay was most likely anticipating she would return there in defeat. _I will not give him that satisfaction_. She huffed in anger as she held her nose and gathered some cheese and bread in a worn cloth before she filled a pitcher with water and opened the door to leave the larder.

* * *

><p>The cloth slipped through her fingers at the sight that met her when she opened the door. Bread and cheese hit the floor with a thick thud as the metal pitcher made a loud clang against the hard stone below. Eve stood frozen as the frightening blue eyes before her looked down in calm contemplation at the fallen bread and cheese below.<p>

"Out for a mid-night snack, my dear?" His low voice questioned as she merely gawked at Ramsay in fear. The Gods could not have made this situation worse…She cleared her throat, glancing up nervously as he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Y-yes…I was hungry," She stuttered as she tried to remain calm. Her fear would only further motivate him. He came forward as he gently took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I understand…I often find myself with an _appetite_ at night as well…but it is rather _naughty_ to sneak out for food past your bedtime, don't you think, my sweet?" She flinched as he did not mention anything about the events earlier that day…He was most certainly livid…And she did not want him to find out she had released the man in the dungeons. She cringed as Ramsay's voice sounded once more, this time less amused.

"I _would _believe you…But _we both know_ you don't have a taste for _cheese_…Now _tell_ me…Why are you _raiding_ the kitchens for bread and _cheese_…in nothing more than your underdress…I _thought_ you wanted to _play hide-and-seek_?" His jaw was taut as she tried to turn her head to look away. When she refused to answer him, he lifted her over his shoulder harshly as she jerked in surprise, his shoulder digging into her stomach painfully as he rapidly carried her down the hall towards his bedchambers. She stopped struggling as his hand smacked her backside forcefully in warning.

When he reached the room, he kicked the doors apart and stomped over to the bed, severely throwing her onto the bed as he walked towards the doors and shut them, pushing the bolt on the lock. He slowly turned, all traces of amusement gone from his face.

"I get you a new dress, my sweet, and _this_ is how you show your gratitude? I thought I taught you better than that…But I have obviously _spoiled_ you _too much_…" He yanked her up from the mattress with brute force and bent her over his lap, lifting her dirt-stained undergarment to expose the pale flesh of her backside. She froze up, not knowing what he was about to do.

"You've been _more _than naughty…_Eve_…I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice," His hand came down to hardly smack her bottom, the strength behind the slap making her cry out. Sniffling at the stinging sensation, she screamed as his hand came back down without warning on the same spot. Her head sank as he smacked her bottom once again, the pain only worsening.

Ramsay felt himself harden at the sight of Eve sprawled over his lap crying and struggling in pain as the flesh of her soft, supple bottom moved delightfully with each smack. An angry red welt in the shape of his hand was forming over her right cheek in clear contrast to her otherwise unmarred skin. With one more smack for good measure, he sat her up on his lap, her body shaking as the pain made it uncomfortable for her to sit.

"Now you are going to tell me…why were you in the kitchens?" He moved his legs, the friction causing her to cry out in pain as her raw bottom rubbed against the rough fabric of his trousers. Still she remained silent. Perhaps she needed a bit more _motivation_?

He reached his hand beneath her bottom, harshly grabbing at the angry flesh as she screamed. He knew she would give in…His little Eve had always had a low tolerance for pain.

"The kraken!" She gasped out in pain as she clamped her eyes shut. _There_, she had told him…She heard Ramsay inhale shakily through his nose from behind her as he remained silent for a few moments.

"The kraken…?" He menacingly asked as she cringed. She could just tell he was even angrier now. He did not wait for her response as he lifted her off his lap and threw her on the bed. He heatedly walked to the doors before he looked back at her.

"Do not _think_ I am done with you yet…I warned you about…_that creature_…He is _our prisoner_…and you think _to feed_ him!" He laughed in dark amusement as he grinned widely at her.

"You are too _sweet_…perhaps when I return we shall see to _my_ late-night snack…? After all…I think you will give _me_ far better a treat than that _slimy_ kraken…" He exited the room, leaving her as he latched the door behind him. Little did she know he had much more in mind than food…But until then, he had a Greyjoy to deal with…A repugnant kraken that had been bestowed the mercy of _his_ sweet little Eve. But he would not be so kind. _The kraken_ was going to _suffer_.

* * *

><p><strong>At one point in the chapter…I was honestly considering putting a reference to "releasing the kraken"…but I thought it too ludicrous even for me…Technically Eve <em>did<em> release "the kraken"…and I am pretty sure I could use that reference in multiple ways too…_I am so bad_…Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reading your feedback guys! Favorite and review! I love dragging things out with the sexual nature of Ramsay too…I can't wait for him to finally whip is dick out and be like, "_Take it_!" I feel like I am demanding things of my own story…I just can't wait to type that scene. But I will hold out until I feel the timing is right. After all, I have to wait for the new television season to come out since I am mainly following that storyline. Anyhow, I will update as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here's the new chapter. I came up with some more crazy ideas for this chapter…I fear sometimes that I take things waaaay too far. I really like to get creative because the books and the show are pretty damn sick and creative as well. It only makes sense for a fanfiction to also be sickly creative. But hey, that's what warnings are for! By the way, sorry for the long update gap. I've been busy with college and life. Enjoy!

**WARNING:** This fan fiction contains mature language and mature/violent/sexual subject matter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Blood and Cake<p>

* * *

><p>Theon shakily stared down at the dungeon's dirt-ridden floor as Ramsay sat before him in eerily quiet contemplation. His broken eyes shot upwards in meek fear as the legs of Ramsay's wooden chair abruptly scraped against the cold stone floor. The callous man before him was now standing, making his way towards the cages on the side. He could hear sniffling and pained moaning as the cruel bastard fished the tongue-less woman out from the rusting bars of her cramped enclosure. Theon began jerking in his restraints as he realized Ramsay was dragging the woman towards him.<p>

"You've already met Myranda…" Ramsay paused and chuckled evilly as he noted Theon's struggle.

"I bet you rather enjoyed your first encounter…" He yanked the woman by her brunette hair before tossing her in front of the bound Greyjoy.

"Look, Myranda, he's excited to see you! I bet even his _tail_ is wagging…" Ramsay laughed as he referred to Theon's thrashing attempts to break free. Theon stopped struggling as the woman's face was forced against his covered crotch.

"No, no! Stop-" Theon's desperate pleas were cut off as Ramsay rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers like he would one of his hounds.

"You know what to do…" His boot harshly met Myranda's back as he leisurely walked back to his seat at the table. He blankly watched on as the Greyjoy's pants were slowly peeled down, the disgusting beast shivering in both disgust and pleasure as he was sucked off by the sad creature beneath him. It was a rather unexciting affair…Ramsay found himself slightly bored by the redundancy of it all. The Greyjoy's real punishment would be so much more…_satisfactory_…and he knew exactly who to bring as an audience. It was, after all, as they said…_Two birds with one stone_…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eve awoke startled by a warm hand brushing ever so gently against her collarbone, large fingertips lightly grazing her skin as the sensation made her spine tingle. She turned her head nervously to meet a rather tender blue gaze. Something was terribly awry in that tender stare—she knew there was no way Ramsay was going to let her off with a simple smacking. Her bottom still stung as she flinched away from his rather familiar touch. He immediately frowned as he clicked his tongue in disappointment before rising from the bed and throwing a gown at her. It hit her directly in the face as she fumbled to get the fabric away from her eyes.<p>

"Get dressed, pet. We have much to do today…" He watched her intently as she pulled the garment away from her face, her eyes widening at its queer appearance. Upon close inspection, it was not a dress at all…it was just a long formless cloth of faded pink fabric. What did he expect her to do with it? She glanced up at him reluctantly, silently pleading for an answer. He grinned before joking.

"I must say, my dear…If I had known you had an aversion to lavish dresses I never would have assumed to put you in one! Of course, you would have looked rather _ravishing _in it…Although you look quite fetching with nothing on at all…"He trailed off in a sickly suggestive smile as she furrowed her brow. Where was he going with this? Clearing his throat, he clasped his hands together dramatically before finishing excitedly.

"Since you were so…_defiant_…with yesterday's choice of dress…I will now be choosing _simpler_ garments to cover that little body of yours…And I'll be helping you with the rather _challenging_ task of dressing yourself my dear…since we both know you seem rather fond of locking doors and escaping to dungeons when given too little discipline…You _spoiled_ little thing…" He yanked the cloth from her light grasp and held it out in front of him as he stared at her with a wicked smile.

"Come now, undress. Or do you require my assistance for _that_ as well? I most certainly do not mind at all, my dear," He smirked as she shook her head and slowly peeled her nightdress off, her pale body shaking as Ramsay ushered her over to where he was holding out the large pink cloth. He smiled in satisfaction as she obeyed his orders without question. As she stood naked before him, her back directed towards him, he eyed her body from top to bottom, taking in the dark beauty marks that fanned the white expense of her back. He nearly snickered in delight as his eyes reached her bottom. It would be quite red for the next few days—he had made sure of that.

Eve shivered as Ramsay brought the lightweight fabric around her shoulders, his hands grazing as much skin as possible as she felt him take a step closer to her from behind. His arms encircled her upper torso, wrapping the faded pink cloth around her, his touch slowly ghosting over her waist as he brought the fabric around her entire body. His calloused hands brushed the nape of her neck and he gently lifted her long flaxen curls out from underneath the pink fabric. She wanted nothing more than to shrug away from those hands—the same hands that had hurt so many innocent people…But it was gentle…and it was that gentle touch that she loved so. She much preferred the gentle Ramsay, but she knew it was against his nature. Her thoughts trailed off as Ramsay wrapped a thin red fabric belt around her waist to secure the cloth. She tried to ignore his lingering hands as he finished tying the belt securely with a knotted bow. He stepped around her, eying his handiwork up and down before smiling in satisfaction.

"Like a pretty little present to be unwrapped," He commented happily before tugging on her arm and leading her outside of the room. She had a terrible feeling in her gut—she knew exactly where he was so merrily dragging her off to…The light pink fabric of Ramsay's version of a dress trailed across the stone floors as he led her down the hallway to the dungeons. Looking down at her feet, she realized they were bare. She instantly grasped that this was another part of Ramsay's punishment. She feared to see what the soles of her feet would look like when he was done dragging her through the dungeons…All of those dark stains that were encrusted on the dirt floors made her shudder at the thought of touching them with uncovered feet. She knew many of those stains were the blood of the men Ramsay had tortured…and perhaps the blood of many men before Ramsay's time. She felt nauseous…she had not eaten since she had ran away the day before. She glanced up at Ramsay's back, his eyes focused on their grim destination. This was also a part of his punishment, she quickly realized— a horribly sore and raw bottom, no proper clothing to shield her body, no shoes to protect her barren feet from the cold grime of the ground, and no food to alleviate the nauseous emptiness growing in her stomach…and to make all matters worse, she would have to withstand whatever terrible spectacle he had prepared in the dungeons. A silent, unnoticed tear escaped her eye as Ramsay led her down the dungeon's stairway.

When they reached the bottom, she glared down stubbornly at her pale feet as she tried to block out whatever horrible sight was before them. In her line of sight, she saw Ramsay's larger boots pointed towards her as he turned to face her. She felt his hand roughly take hold of her chin as he forced her to look up.

"Look," Was the simple command that he let out menacingly as she shakily brought her eyes up to meet the sight of…Immediately she withdrew her gaze and turned around rapidly to vomit on the ground behind her. As she bent forward, her body let out nothing more than dry heaves, her stomach far too empty to allow anything substantial to escape. She felt Ramsay's hand rub her back soothingly. It was almost soothing, but his words made her freeze as he continued to massage circles softly across her back.

"Look at the mess you've started, my dear. This is what happens when you are not by my side…These monsters…would have hurt you. You are far too beautiful to be left alone. You do understand, don't you? Don't be upset, my dear. I am only protecting you," He whispered softly from behind her as he justified the wretched sight she had just witnessed. She would never get the sight of the brunette woman's lifeless body out of her mind. The skin on her chest had been flayed…and each breast had been completely removed from her frame…only to be haphazardly sewn on to the shaking chest of the Greyjoy man as he remained tied completely unclothed to the wooden cross…Ramsay had never before done something so horrible…and she did not think it could get any worse…but she was dreadfully _wrong _about that. Ramsay's gentle hands at her back slowly brought her around to face the scene once more. She tried to stay put, but he slowly dragged her forward, her bare feet sliding easily against the dirt of the stone floor.

"Tell me, my love, did you spot anything wrong with our slimy friend, here? Anything…that does not _quite_ belong…?" He questioned almost mischievously as she shook her head rapidly and tried not to look at the man again. He was still alive…but painfully so. Not expecting an answer, Ramsay left her side to stand before the man on the cross. She heard Ramsay withdraw his knife from his holster and she braved a glance upwards to see what he was going to do. He brought the tip of the knife to the appendage between the man's legs, grazing it as the man groaned in pain. She immediately looked away.

"It is rather _big_…Like a horse's cock! What do you say, my sweet? Bigger than mine, is it?" He questioned playfully with a very clear hint of malice before she heard the man yell out in pain. She looked up, and Ramsay had gripped the appendage in his gloved hand tightly as he brought the blade of his knife to where it met the man's body. _He wouldn't_….

"You see, my dear, this…belongs to a _man_. I'm quite sure it does not match his new _chest. _Tell me, Eve, which do you like better? The tits or the cock?" Crazed blue eyes locked onto her cowering form as she feared for the man on the cross. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"R-Ramsay…" She begged pleadingly, not wanting to answer his strange question. Whatever she chose, the man would get hurt anyway.

Ramsay's nose flared in slight irritation as he withdrew his knife and pointed to the man's bloodied chest.

"I _highly_ recommend making up your mind, my dear," He smiled almost in impatience as he directed the blade's edge towards the region where Myranda's chest had been sewn onto the Greyjoy man's skin.

Eve stared up, her eyes focused on the knife. What did she have to choose?

"I...don't want him to be in pain. His…the woman's chest is sewn on…it doesn't belong," She spoke quickly as Ramsay's eyes stared her down. She heard Ramsay snort as he directed his icy gaze to the shaking man.

"Did you hear that, Greyjoy? She chooses your _cock_. _Typical women_," He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before brutishly cutting off the stitches which held the female appendages on Theon's chest. He screamed in agony as the stitches were ripped out so suddenly. Eve looked away only to hear the sickening slap of flesh on the stone floor as the detached woman's chest fell to the ground.

In that moment, Theon brought his trembling eyes up to stare up weakly at the woman before him. Her gaze was focused on the ground and her own bare feet as her whole body shook in a disturbed fear. Even in his immense pain, he could see that she was beautiful. Her complexion was so light…as was her hair…she appeared to be glowing…Although his hazy mind made it hard for him to focus properly on anything. If he was going to die, then she was the last thing he wanted to see.

Ramsay, however, noticed the Greyjoy's disgusting eyes meet the delicate form of Eve as she stared down at her feet and shook silently. A snarl graced his features before his eyes lit up in hostility. The knife shook in his grip as he silently fumed.

"_Now that I think about it_, you won't be needing _this_ either," In a split second, Ramsay had harshly gripped Theon's privates before cleanly chopping off the entire length. A shrill cry of agony echoed through the chambers as the man shook and thrashed about in his bonds. Ramsay then lifted Theon's face with the flat end of his blade as he glared severely.

"Don't ever assume to look at her again. You're filthy…you _reek_," Theon shook as he stared at Ramsay through broken eyes. Suddenly, as if inspired, Ramsay's eyes lit up in excitement as he chuckled heartily.

"Reek! That's a good name for you! Tell me, darling, don't you agree?" He took a chipper step back towards Eve as she looked up in fear. Not expecting a reply, Ramsay faced the Greyjoy once more.

"What's your name? Say it," Ramsay's eyes became wild as he took in the Greyjoy's broken form.

"Theon…Greyjoy…" He spoke defiantly as his weak eyes met Ramsay's.

"Incorrect," Ramsay brought his fist up to meet Theon's face. His head was thrust back before being gripped tightly by Ramsay and brought forward.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Ramsay brought Theon's bleeding face uncomfortably close to his own.

"Reek!" Theon declared out through his sobbing.

Ramsay nodded in approval before turning around and approaching Eve's frightened form. He brought a bloody hand down to rub the crown of her hair gently before leading her out of the dungeons.

As they approached the stairs, she could hear Theon's sobs and his broken voice as he repeated the new name Ramsay had assigned him.

"My name…Reek," He spoke to himself through sobs.

She cried silently for the man as Ramsay pulled her back to the bedchambers. She did not care what Ramsay had planned for her next…nothing would ever come close to the torture he had just inflicted on the Greyjoy man…and Myranda…_And it was all her fault_.

* * *

><p>When they entered Ramsay's bedchambers, she was met with the sight of a large table filled with various foods and drink. Pleased with himself, Ramsay led her to the table. There was only one seat—a large chair with a red cushioned seat and back. It looked ominous to her, with its large imposing arms. Where was she to sit?<p>

Her fears were confirmed as Ramsay sat himself in the chair happily, pulling her sideways onto his lap as his arms circled around her waist. She tried not to shuffle around too much…her bottom was still aching and Ramsay's lap was not the most comfortable or safe of seating arrangements. Ramsay reached forward, picking up a small cake topped with honey and almonds. He brought the cake up to her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth.

"I'm not hungry…" She turned her head away. She had no appetite after what Ramsay had made her watch in the dungeons…eating was perhaps the last thing on her mind. She could almost feel Ramsay's smile. He had anticipated she would not want to eat.

"They're _honey cakes_…Your favorite," He coaxed her as he brought the cake closer to her, brushing the honey glazed top over her bottom lip. His mind turned to darker thoughts as he imagined _other things_ he would prefer to run over her bottom lip. But those were thoughts for later…She needed to eat.

"I don't want honey cakes…_I'm not hungry_," She repeated herself, frustration in her voice as she refused to look at the small cake Ramsay held before her. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone. But of course, Ramsay had his own plans for her.

"You _need_ to eat…Would you rather I fed you some nice _cheese_ instead?" He threatened almost playfully, but she knew he was serious. She turned suddenly towards him. He knew she hated cheese more than anything. She looked at him expectantly before he spoke again.

"I have nothing against forced feeding…In fact, I think it would be quite fun!" His tone was light, but his feral eyes confirmed the truth in his statement. She immediately took an angry bite out of the honey cake, her teeth narrowly missing his thumb. She heatedly chewed on the cake, the almonds crunching loudly as she glared at her lap, refusing to give Ramsay the satisfaction of her attention. She heard him chuckle in amusement over her crunching and she angrily swallowed the cake before turning back to the cake he held out. This time, her teeth closed over his thumb as she bit down hard. _That will shut him up. _She took the bite of cake as she released her teeth from his thumb. As she chewed, she tasted a light hint of blood, and she knew she had done some damage. She continued to chew in satisfaction as she innocently stared at her lap, pleased that she had gotten some form of revenge, however meager.

Ramsay tried to suppress an aroused shudder as his little pet's teeth clamped hard around his thumb. He looked at his hand to see teeth marks where she had drawn blood. He watched her eat, his thoughts dark as she looked innocently away from him, pretending to eat obediently. He knew her far better than that…she had _meant_ to _bite_ him, the feisty little thing. The very thought aroused him as his thumb throbbed in dim pain. Little did she know, the pain was _very _pleasant to him. He enjoyed receiving pain almost as much as he enjoyed inflicting it. His disobedient little Eve did not know that, though. Suddenly, a horribly terrific idea popped into his head. Perhaps a little cruelty was in order here…but it would please him very much…and Eve would live. She was a grown woman, after all.

Eve shrieked in surprise as Ramsay suddenly stood, lifting her off his lap and laying her out on the hard surface of the table. She froze in fear as Ramsay walked around to the other end, picking up a covered platter as she tried to figure out what he was doing. _Now he's angry_…She instantly regretted biting him.

Ramsay's cock twitched in his pants as he anticipated what frantic reaction Eve would have to the platter in his hand. He knew with this…she would do anything to get away. As he stood before her, he slowly took the cover off to reveal an arrangement of various bite-sized cheeses.

The smell was the first thing that reached Eve and she immediately sat up and scrambled back, knocking over a pitcher of water. The liquid saturated her lap, the wet pink fabric of her "dress" revealing her pale skin as it clung to the surface of her thighs. Not caring about the state of her exposure, she continued to frantically shuffle back on the table, trying to get away from the platter in Ramsay's hands. _Cheese_.

"Oh come now, Eve. It's not _really_ that bad. You're being _childish_," He stepped around the table, coming closer to her as he menacingly held out a piece of cheese in his hand. She immediately thrust herself off the table, diving under as Ramsay laughed. From underneath the table, she brought her knees up and rested her face behind them, refusing to let the cheese anywhere near her mouth.

Ramsay was going way too far today…_He_ was the reason she hated cheese so much. And he knew it too. When they were children, he had forced a bully to eat five wheels of fatty cheese after the boy had made fun of her for being chubbier than the other young girls…The boy choked on his own vomit after the second wheel…and he never made it to the third…She shuddered at the memory. The very smell of cheese now made her stomach churn.

Ramsay crouched down, holding the cheese out in front of Eve as she kept her head buried behind her knees. Her body was shaking as he waved the cheese around her teasingly. He knew it would make her angry.

Before he knew it, Eve had lunged at him, knocking him to the ground as she bit down hard on the closest thing to her mouth. Ramsay nearly lost it; Eve was on top of him, her curves deliciously pressing against his body through the damp fabric of her garment as she clamped down on his ear, refusing to let go until he dropped the cheese. Perhaps he would never let go…But he decided against it as he could no longer contain his arousal. And he was certain she would bite his ear off if he did not stop. _How he would enjoy that..._The less she knew about his tastes, the better. In surrender, he dropped the cheese and lifted his hands above his head to show her that there was nothing in his grasp. Slowly, Eve let go of his ear, her green eyes suspicious before she realized what she had just done. As she looked at his eyes, she could see he was amused.

"Like a baby bird gone _terribly bad_…" He stated, his eyes shining with mirth and…something entirely unreadable. He reached out, fingers brushing the line of his blood that escaped the corner of her lip. She was confused and scared…and even though Ramsay's lack of anger unsettled her, she gently spoke out.

"You know I hate cheese…" She looked away, her cheeks flushed in anger and slight embarrassment. She had just realized she was sitting on top of him as well. _He had done it on purpose…_

"Of course, my sweet. I know," He lifted himself up, grabbing her by the waist and carrying her back to the chair before placing her down by herself on the cushioned seat. She looked at him in confusion and he simply kissed her forehead before heading off towards the door.

"Finish your honey cakes, my pet. I have some…matters to attend to," And with that, he left the room. Silently, she picked at the almonds on the cakes before her. She still did not want to eat…but she quietly picked up a cake and began chewing on it. She didn't want to know what Ramsay would do if she did not eat something before he came back. Her thoughts remained on the cruel man as the taste of his blood remained on her tongue. She shoved another honey cake in her mouth, hoping to get rid of the flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got this chapter out! I find it odd how I actually enjoy coming up with Ramsay punishments. Of course, Theon had to get his dingaling chopped off. Reek is necessary for my plot in this fanfiction…although I do feel bad for Theon. As for Myranda…she's completely out of the way now since she's kind of dead. And I know in the show, she is present after Reek is created...and she is the woman bedding Ramsay when Theon's sissy-pie attacks the Dreadfort. I wonder who ever will be in Ramsay's bed then? I love my jokes…hahahaha. And I can't wait for Ramsay's dad to show up too. Just some hints for the future. Please review since I love reading your input. And favoritefollow if you enjoy the story!**


End file.
